Alguien como yo
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Nick ha tenido un único amor en su vida: el dinero, haciendo cualquier cosa por obtenerlo. Ahora el negocio de su vida ha tocado a su puerta, el zorro debe cumplir con el único encargo que pondrá a prueba su determinación... secuestrar a la oficial Hopps.
1. Chapter 1

**Zootopia no me pertenece yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para fines de esta historia y mis ansias de Nicudy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1. Opuestos.**

 **.**

" **¿Qué dibujaré en el lienzo negro del mañana que ha sido teñido por la realidad?"****

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Solo eres una torpe coneja**_ _—las palabras salieron de las fauces del imponente animal con toda la intención de ser despectivas._

 _Los orbes amatistas de la indefensa cría se ampliaron aun más, presas del pavor que sentía en esos momentos. Sin previo aviso las enormes garras del zorro se acercaron peligrosamente a ella. Su primera acción fue apartarse, pero aún cuando lo intentó, el animal que la tenía prácticamente acorralada cedió un paso más cerca de ella._

 _La pequeña nariz de la coneja se agitó y cada pelo de su cuerpo se crispó. Estaba en un estado de alerta máxima ante la presencia de su depredador._

— _ **Aléjate Gideon**_ _—advirtió apenas en un susurro, temiendo elevar el tono de su voz y que el zorro percibiera el temblor en ésta._

— _**¿O qué?**_ _—retó de vuelta el zorro con una mirada de diversión pura ¿acaso su presa estaba retándolo… amenazándolo? ¡Por favor! Simplemente ridículo dadas las circunstancias._

 _La cría miró hacia ambas direcciones, buscando desesperadamente a alguien. Nadie. Ni un solo animal que detuviera la pequeña masacre que estaba a punto de suceder. Judy Hopps no era más que una pequeña coneja indefensa que añoraba que alguien viniera a su rescate en esos momentos, y al parecer sus ruegos eran en vano, ningún animal se encontraba en su campo de visión, claro, sin contar al intimidante zorro rojo que tenía frente a ella, casi sobre ella. Amenazante… sus ojos revelaban más de lo que sus palabras decían. Unas intensas ganas de lastimar._

 _Armándose del valor que no poseía en esos momentos, Judy se irguió a más no poder, inflando el pecho con la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Estaba decidida, tal vez era una pequeña cría, una coneja que residía en BunnyBurrows, una más entre el montón, alguien a quien los demás animales -incluyendo sus padres- nunca tomaban enserio por el simple hecho de ser una soñadora empedernida que vislumbraba un futuro prometedor a pesar del aura pesimista de sus congéneres. Ella, a quien los animales más grandes creían con el poder de etiquetar con estereotipos racistas y despectivos; al fin tendría las agallas de poner la frente en alto y las orejas bien erguidas para que así los demás -en especial el zorro frente a ella- notaran su presencia._

 _Haciendo caso a su pequeña muestra de valentía, Judy trató de pasar a un lado del zorro, mostrando en su semblante total indiferencia al respecto de sus últimas palabras, demostrándole así al mamífero que ella no se pondría a su nivel, y no es que la coneja se creyera más que él, pero al menos le daría una lección, no cedería a sus provocaciones._

— _ **Aun no he terminado contigo coneja**_ _—bramó de nuevo Gideon al ver las verdaderas intenciones de Judy. Ella no escaparía tan fácilmente de él._

— _ **Ya basta Gideon ¿Cuál es tu problema?—**_ _interrogó ella permaneciendo estática ante el obstáculo que el brazo del susodicho representaba, honestamente Judy no comprendía del todo la actitud de Gideon Grey, sabía de antaño lo brabucón y aprovechado que éste era con animales más pequeños que él por el simple hecho de sacar ventaja de su tamaño y especie._

 _Una ladina sonrisa precedió a las palabras de Gideon—_ _ **Tú eres mi problema Hopps, tú y todos los animales que no entienden su lugar, patéticos animales con sueños del tamaño del mundo que aspiran a ser más que simples presas, creyéndose mejores que los depredadores.**_

— _ **No nos creemos mejores que otros animales**_ _—rectificó Judy, sus ideales nada tenían que ver con una superioridad de especies ni una magnificencia de la misma o cualquier otra en todo caso—_ _ **cualquiera puede ser lo que quiera si se esfuerza lo suficiente.**_

 _Una vez más la pequeña coneja trató de abrirse camino, esta vez golpeando sin querer al molesto animal. Mal movimiento, pues esto fue interpretado de manera errónea por el zorro como un acto violento hacia él. Antes de que Judy llegara lo bastante lejos, Gideon puso sus garras en ella, halándola con tal fuerza que la hizo terminar en el suelo levantando a su paso una leve estela de polvo que se dispersó por el aire._

 _Un quejido escapó de Judy, quien aturdida por la caída no pudo percibir con claridad el nuevo rumbo de la situación. Al menos no hasta que sintió una leve punzada en la pata derecha, algo que comenzaba a estrujarle parte de la misma. Conectó la mirada con Gideon encontrando en esos orbes marrones una imponente ira y aparente satisfacción ante sus acciones, en un intento desesperado Judy trató de darle una patada al zorro, fallando de la peor manera al querer impulsar sus pies, logrando con dicho movimiento solo un leve contacto que no afectó en nada al depredador._

— _ **Mal intento Hopps**_ _—en un acto reflejo y aplicando la ley de acción y reacción, Gideon dio un zarpazo a la mejilla de la coneja, marcando así su temeroso rostro—_ _ **toma esto como una advertencia torpe coneja, no te atrevas a mostrar de nuevo esa molesta actitud en mi presencia o te irá peor.**_

 _El zorro retiró la pata que hasta entonces tenía aprisionada la de Judy. Miró una vez más a la indefensa coneja quien parecía estar reteniendo un mar de lágrimas, para después meter ambas manos en los bolsillos y patear el polvo del suelo directo hacia Judy. Sin nada más que decir se retiró del lugar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, todo ya estaba dicho._

 _Judy lo vio alejarse y solo cuando en verdad estuvo segura de que ya se hubiese marchado fue que se incorporó tomando su maltrecho pie en sus patas para observarlo, trató de dar un paso pero le fue casi imposible, la punzada de dolor aun seguía presente. De la misma manera llevó su pata hasta su mejilla, un fuerte escozor se abrió paso quemando al contacto haciéndola apartar súbitamente la pata de la zona, en su pelaje gris un tono rojizo destacó de repente. Rastros de un líquido carmín._

 _¿Qué acababa de suceder? Ni ella misma podía explicárselo, estaba confusa y con una enorme agitación que se vio reflejada en su incesante respiración y el casi frenético movimiento de su diminuta nariz. Un extraño sentimiento se instaló en ella, una sensación de aprehensión en su ser. Temor._

Judy abrió abruptamente los ojos, bañada en sudor y con la respiración agitada, demasiado agitada.

" _ **Otra vez ese sueño"**_ caviló estrujándose los ojos en un vago intento por ver con mayor claridad, la luz del sol no lograba colarse por la ventana junto a su cama, no porque los cristales estuvieran sucios, eso era lo de menos, sino porque eran escasas horas de la madrugada, miró el reloj encima de su escritorio _"3:50 a.m."_ en efecto, muy temprano aun para que los primeros rayos del sol se alzaran en el horizonte dando inicio a un nuevo día.

Se recostó de nuevo, acomodando las cálidas sábanas sobre su menudo cuerpo, a como diera lugar trataría de recuperar el sueño en lo que quedaba de la madrugada, tal vez la penumbra de su pequeño departamento la ayudaría. Cerró los ojos y los cubrió parcialmente con su peluda pata sintiendo el peso de ésta presionar sobre sus casi temblorosos parpados. _"Tranquilízate Judy fue solo un sueño"_ se dijo con la esperanza de apaciguar el leve temblor en su mandíbula que nada tenía que ver con el aire frío que se colaba por alguna rendija del maltrecho cuarto, vale, el lugar en el que actualmente residía no podía ser llamado explícitamente un departamento en todo el sentido de la palabra pues apenas abarcaba un par de metros, para ella, un animalito que apenas y ocupaba suficiente espacio eso podría parecer perfecto y amplio, pero para otros animales más voluminosos ese espacio apenas y llegaba a cumplir sus expectativas de comodidad.

Minutos más pasaron, el tiempo nunca era del todo indulgente y tampoco se detenía para nadie, en especial en aquella metrópoli tan agitada, Zootopia era un lugar muy activo, algo siempre sucedía en cada rincón, cada distrito de tan ostentosa ciudad.

Judy miró el techo, específicamente las manchas de humedad en ésta, sus pensamientos comenzaron a revolverse en su mente, evocando a ciertas épocas de su vida cuando aún vivía con sus padres en las madrigueras, preguntándose entonces qué diferencia había de aquel tiempo a este, lo que su madre haría en estas circunstancias. Se dijo entonces que tal vez ella entraría por la puerta con una humeante taza de té y algunas galletas hechas con su reserva de moras, las mejores que guardaba para ella después de la cosecha y entonces se las entregaría palmeándole la espalda diciéndole que se las comiera y olvidara lo que soñaba.

—Duérmete ya Judy, Bogo no acepta la impuntualidad—se reprendió. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo estricto que podía llegar a ser el jefe de la policía, su jefe para ser más exactos, era tolerante con ella, sí, pero eso no quería decir que le agradara en un cien por ciento la impuntualidad, después de todo Bogo se aferraba a un perfecto sistema, uno que no concebía ningún tipo de imperfecto.

De alguna manera el puesto que el Búfalo le había asignado en primera instancia a la pequeña coneja decía todo lo que él pensaba sobre ella. Un puesto pequeño para un pequeño animal sin aspiraciones a nada más en la vida. Como siempre esas ideas de inferioridad hacia los conejos.

O al menos así había sido durante los primeros días de su estadía en la gran metrópoli cuando su carrera como policía despegó, era normal para ella que el búfalo la tomara como un simple chiste ¿ella una verdadera oficial? ¡Simplemente imposible! la idea racista sobre algunas especies aun prevalecía en Zootopia. Judy de alguna manera logró romper con ese esquema al resolver su primer caso, la falta de recursos y el escepticismo de Bogo no fue un problema para ella, su astucia y perseverancia fueron sus armas más poderosas para desenmascarar a la culpable quien irónicamente resultó ser la vice-alcaldesa de tan ostentosa ciudad.

La menuda coneja ya no era más un trofeo del departamento de policía "la primera oficial coneja" de la ciudad y el resultado del programa que el mismo alcalde había puesto en marcha para incursionar a los pequeños mamíferos en el sistema. Ahora era la reconocida "oficial Hopps" el rostro del ZDP, una valiente policía, el orgullo de dicha ciudad. Simplemente algo irónico.

—Deja de divagar Hopps—con una última mirada al reloj electrónico, Judy se echó de lado quedando recostada sobre su costado, hundiéndose así en el colchón desgastado.

No supo ni cómo ni cuándo fue que el sueño al fin se apoderó de ella.

…

Judy estaba a punto de meterse a la boca del lobo, bueno no exactamente a la de un lobo sino más bien a la boca del búfalo, dentro del ZDP se encontraba a toda clase de mamíferos de gran tamaño, animales bien formados para la tarea de custodiar y proteger la metrópoli, y de todos ellos, justo al frente y al centro se encontraba Bogo, un búfalo de aspecto atemorizante y tan imponente que la coneja estaba segura que incluso los tigres, leones o lobos no eran competencia alguna para él.

La pequeña coneja estaba segura que a Bogo no le haría gracia alguna su pequeño retraso, de hecho a ella tampoco le agradaba, Judy no se había percatado del sonido del despertador sino hasta veinte minutos después cuando éste dio su segundo aviso, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que la pesadilla de la madrugada causó estragos en ella, aún cuando no quisiese reconocerlo abiertamente.

—Bogo va a matarme— dijo para sus adentros. Quizás sonara demasiado exagerado pero Judy no podría estar más cerca de la verdad, tal vez el búfalo no lo hiciera físicamente pero siempre encontraría un escarmiento para Judy, es decir, si entregar multas en los parquímetros no era suficiente ¿entonces qué lo sería? Intuía que no podría haber nada peor que eso.

Judy ingresó a toda prisa a la estación, deteniéndose apenas para preguntar a Garraza sobre el informe de esa mañana.

—El jefe Bogo no se veía muy feliz Judy—comentó el regordete animal mientras sorbía un refresco carbonatado, desde su posición pudo notar la evidente tensión en el cuerpo de la pequeña coneja y casi sintió pena por ella, a pesar de ser la primera vez que llegaba tarde al trabajo, sabía de sobra que el jefe no era una persona muy tolerante.

Ni siquiera la ternura de Judy podría salvarla.

—Gracias Garraza—Judy apresuró el paso con rumbo a la sala de juntas, aun podía llegar y escuchar lo que restara del informe, era eso o nada.

" _ **Pobre conejita no sabe lo que le espera"**_ pensó Garraza, Judy fácilmente sería un bocadillo para los demás animales, ser comida y escupida por uno de ellos.

…

Judy se tensó apenas abrió una de las puertas de la sala de juntas, el chirrido de ésta la delató frente a sus compañeros, cada uno volteó en su dirección. Cada mirada se centró en ella, tan pesadas que casi pudo sentir como su espalda se doblaba a cada paso que avanzaba hacia su puesto junto a un enorme rinoceronte. Su frente casi dolió o al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo, al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de su jefe que claramente gritaban _"Hopps estas en problemas"._

—Ahora que la oficial Hopps nos ha honrado con su presencia proseguiré—soltó con total sarcasmo Bogo.

La coneja hundió aun más los hombros si era posible, de nuevo las miradas seguían fijas en ella, miradas de molestia y otras de reproche.

—Jefe Bogo yo…

—Ahora no Hopps, ya discutiremos su castigo más tarde—tras darle una mirada de advertencia para que no replicara cortando su intento desde la raíz sabiendo que la coneja no cerraría su pequeña boquita, el búfalo se acomodó los lentes, en su pezuña derecha sostenía un folder abierto, al que rápidamente dio un vistazo para continuar.

" _ **No se encuentra de buen humor"**_ caviló Judy, por lo general el trabajo de cualquier oficial resultaba bastante exigente, para Bogo la tensión aumentaba al doble siendo él quien prácticamente dirigía el lugar y cada misión de su escuadrón. Era comprensible que la tensión le hiciera una mala pasada, de hecho esa actitud reacia hacia los demás era una constante en la vida del jefe, tanto que algunos afirmaban que el búfalo _"vivía enojado con la vida"_ sin detenerse a pensar siquiera en la verdadera situación, los gajes del oficio no siempre eran reconfortantes.

Afortunadamente Judy llegó a tiempo, el informe recién comenzaba; nada fuera de lo normal de hecho, las cosas parecieron normalizarse después del altercado con la oveja, al menos hasta cierto punto, no obstante la ciudad no estaba exenta a la ola de crimen que regía algunos distritos, robos, contrabando, extorciones; el pan de cada día en el devenir de los oficiales.

—Es todo, les entregaré a cada uno sus misiones—el búfalo tomó una pila de folders para después entregárselos a sus subordinados, por lo general las misiones se cumplían en parejas— ¡Hopps!—salvo por la coneja quien aun no tenía uno, ella de alguna manera siempre era la excepción a la regla en casi cualquier tipo de aspecto.

Tragando el nudo en su garganta, la coneja se acercó al búfalo procurando permanecer un par de pasos lejos de él como si una cinta amarilla marcara el límite de cercanía entre ambos. La prudencia ante todo.

Bogo le dedicó una mirada a la oficial, estaba de más decir cuál sería el tema de conversación para ambos, no se necesitaba ser precisamente un adivino para saber que Judy tendría que cumplir con una represalia por su impuntualidad, es decir, nadie estaba exento al peso de la ley incluso por muy pequeña que fuese la falta, mucho menos viniendo de un reconocido oficial, y en este caso del rostro ejemplar de Zootopia.

Sin decir gran cosa, la oficial aceptó el folder que su jefe le tendía, el semblante de Bogo le indicó que abriera ahí mismo el folder y así lo hizo. _"Parquímetros"_ rezaba el único documento que contenía la carpeta, ¡bingo! A eso se refería Judy con que nada podría ser peor, bueno al menos las cosas parecían ir en marcha en la metrópoli, podría considerar eso como un pequeño break de su estresante trabajo y del intenso papeleo de casos sin resolver que seguramente aguardaba en su cubículo.

Sin dar mayor objeción, Judy le devolvió una mirada comprensiva al jefe encendiendo en él un leve chispazo de sorpresa ante la ausencia de réplica. Bogo intuyó entonces que la oficial tomaba la responsabilidad de sus acciones en sus patas de la mejor manera posible.

…

" _ **Ya no eres un zorrezno"**_

 _El pensamiento atravesó la mente del animal en cuestión, el zorro apresuró el paso en la creciente oscuridad que lo rodeaba, tan opresiva que pudo jurar que estaba prácticamente ciego._

" _No pienses en ello" se dijo, aludiendo al pensamiento anterior, él sabía muy bien que era un zorro adulto, más que eso, un zorro muy astuto. Había salido de situaciones peores en incontables veces ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?_

 _Nick se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire, el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de él, su agitada respiración era la prueba contundente de su estado._

 _Algo se movió a la distancia, sonidos, más bien unos pasos hacían eco. El zorro se congeló mientras su desarrollado oído recogía e identificaba los leves sonidos, estaban cada vez más cerca, desechó el cansancio y se puso en marcha acelerando su andar._

— _**¡Ahí esta!**_ _—gritó alguien detrás de él._

 _El sonido de un disparo resonó en el aire, demasiado cerca de hecho, lo que le hizo taparse las orejas con las patas, temía que éstas comenzaran a sangrar por el sonido reverberante del arma, Nick incluso pudo jurar que el olor a pólvora flotó a su alrededor. Definitivamente eso no era bueno. A pesar de la oscuridad el zorro giró en un pequeño círculo, doblando en un callejón._

 _ **Corre**_ _. Gritó su mente, no era un cobarde, apreciar su vida por encima de otra cosa no era debilidad o cobardía sino instinto de supervivencia. Solo un idiota afrontaría a quienes lo perseguían ¡por favor! Y él claramente no era un idiota. No miraría hacia atrás, en cambio siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello porque de hecho así era, casi patinó al detenerse encontrándose con una sólida pared de ladrillo, maldijo por lo bajo. Un callejón sin salida._

 _Una idea apareció en su cabeza, lo bastante loca pero que podría funcionar. Se impulsó hacia arriba, trepando unos botes de basura. Podría escapar de esos matones si tan solo lograra alcanzar el borde de la pared y saltar hacia el otro lado despistando a sus perseguidores. Era una buena idea._

 _Pero sus esfuerzos fueron totalmente inútiles, justo cuando iba a alcanzar el borde de la pared, los botes se desplomaron y él con ellos, emitiendo un estridente sonido que resonó en las paredes del callejón. Su ruina._

 _Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para recuperar el aliento e incorporarse, una bala zumbó en dirección suya rozándole el brazo derecho. La agonía le desgarró el cuerpo, dolía como el infierno; los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle y la mirada a nublarse. Como pudo se llevó la pata izquierda a la zona afectada presionando fuertemente en ella para detener la hemorragia, tentando su suerte se incorporó en un inútil intento de huir._

 _Dos sujetos aparecieron en su campo de visión, ambos riéndose de él._

— _**¿A dónde crees que vas zorro?**_

 _Nick apoyó la espalda en la fría pared con un solo pensamiento atravesando su mente._ _ **Estoy muerto**_ _. Enfocó la mirada en ambos sujetos y sus ojos titilaron con algo que él mismo reconoció como temor y repugnancia. Temor ante su inminente muerte y repugnancia hacia los sujetos que lo ejecutarían._

 _Con la respiración entrecortada tomó un momento para estudiar a cada uno de ellos, buscando una oportunidad, alguna debilidad. Pero la decepción brilló en la profunda oscuridad. Nada._

— _ **Esto es una confusión chicos**_ _—intentó sonar lo más casual posible tratando de parecer agradable, tal vez usando esa táctica los tipos lo dejaran en paz, o al menos lo intentaría._

— _ **Deja tu juego zorro—**_ _gruñó uno de los animales frente a él, un lobo gris de aspecto estoico—_ _ **eres muy escurridizo.**_

— _ **No tengo necesidad de mentir amigo, no sé qué es lo que quieren pero no soy el animal que buscan**_ _—mintió descaradamente. Quiso dar un paso atrás pero la pared lo detuvo, estaba atrapado ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Sabía que los lobos eran algo tontos, tal vez su estrategia funcionara._

— _ **Esto ha terminado para ti Wilde.**_

 _En un intento desesperado, el zorro se precipitó hacia adelante en una nueva carrera, desafortunadamente no llegó lo bastante lejos cuando otro estruendo resonó y él cayó al suelo. Sintió cómo el aliento se marchitaba, exprimiéndole el último soplo de aire en los pulmones._

 _El par de lobos avanzaron hacia él con el arma aún en patas, listos para disparar. No percibieron nada, su excelente visión nocturna les develó el cuerpo inmóvil del zorro, se miraron por un instante, matarlo no era una opción. Mierda._

 _Las luces titilaron veloces, azul y rojo se proyectó en la pared del callejón. No tenían más tiempo, debían actuar rápido y huir de ahí dejando al zorro, al menos esa fue la primera opción para no ser atrapados. No, debían esconder la evidencia en algún lugar, si la policía los veía salir de ahí y los interceptaban, no tardarían en indagar y encontrar el cuerpo del zorro. Optando por la mejor opción, ambos lobos lo arrojaron a uno de los botes de basura mientras una lenta sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Desecharlo como la basura que era._

Nick Wilde despertó de su pesadilla totalmente sobresaltado, un agudo sonido explotó en sus sensibles oídos, su celular, el cual descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, no dejaba de emitir el incesante sonido. Un gruñido escapó de él al momento de estirarse para contestar el molesto aparato.

— ¿Sabes qué hora?—replicó aturdido. Una cínica risa fue su única respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

Reticente, el zorro se incorporó de su cama sosteniendo aún el celular en su pata, esperando a que el idiota que había osado interrumpir su sueño -más bien pesadilla- cortara con su molesta e incesante risa, Nick no le veía la menor gracia al asunto, es decir ¿Quién en su sano juicio se despertaba a…? miró el reloj de la pared… diez de la mañana ¡por favor! ¿Por qué su compañero lo jodía a tan tempranas horas de día? mejor dicho, prácticamente madrugada -según el estricto horario de Nick-

" _ **Problemas para despertar bello durmiente"**_ se mofó el sujeto al otro lado de la línea, dejando escapar de nuevo esa risa ahogada que comenzaba a crispar los nervios del zorro.

Si bien las mañanas nunca fueron buenas para el zorro, en esos momentos estaba más que seguro que en especial ese era el peor, la llamada solo empeoraba el poder de concentración de Nick.

— ¿Qué quieres Finnick?—un gemido escapó del hocico de Nick, no era la primera vez que su compañero lo despertaba con tanta insistencia la mañana de un lunes. Los ánimos nunca estaban presentes por las mañanas y en especial los lunes.

" _ **Hey tranquilo galán"**_ replicó Finnick _**"la falta de acción te tiene de un pésimo humor últimamente ¿acaso la vieja confiable ha dejado de ser útil?"**_

Nick prácticamente rodó los ojos ante el comentario sarcástico de su amigo, él sabía a la perfección sobre su pequeña racha de _"abstinencia"_ -forzosa- y sin duda esa era la razón número uno para mofarse de él tan descaradamente diariamente. El último mes había resultado una tortura para el zorro, la restricción autoimpuesta al contacto físico con alguna hembra lo tenía en ascuas, camino a la inminente decadencia; el mes pasado frecuentó un par de bares y en cada ocasión nunca faltó alguna insinuación, algún leve roce, no obstante en todas, el zorro se recordó que si estaba ahí no era por placer sino por negocios _"el deber antes que el placer"_ se decía, para Nick solo había algo que amaba más que una buena noche de sexo y ese era el dinero, montones de billetes.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?—cambió súbitamente de tema el zorro , desviando la atención de Finnick, Nick recordaba perfectamente no haber entregado aún el nuevo número a su compañero, recién había adquirido el nuevo aparatejo y por decir "recién" se refería a la noche anterior.

" _ **Tengo mis medios"**_ fue lo único que dijo Finnick dándole a entender a Nick que no revelaría nada más.

El vulpino frunció el ceño. Odiaba esa parte de Finnick, el pequeño zorro del desierto guardaba aun un par de secretos que se negaba a revelar - a él quien había sido su amigo, prácticamente hermano desde hacía años- no obstante Nick sabía que en algún momento desvelaría esa otra parte de Finnick, por ahora lo dejaría ser, de igual manera tampoco le gustaba a él que el pequeño zorro se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos.

— ¿Y bien a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?—Nick aun estaba enfadado pero lo disimuló de maravilla aludiendo a esa parte sarcástica y socarrona— ¿acaso extrañaste la voz de papi?—el gruñido del otro lado no se hizo esperar, un punto a favor para Nick.

Aquel no era más que un chiste _"local"_ si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera, evocando a épocas pasadas en las que ambos zorros comenzaron un pequeño negocio como socios. Estafar era un negocio tan viejo como los animales mismos y en épocas más recientes se habían convertido en una fuente viable de ingresos para ambos o en general para cualquier otro ¿trabajo honrado? Sí claro, solo los tontos ejercían por _"el buen camino"_ como ellos solían llamarlo; Nick y Finnick sabían por experiencia propia que en la vida lo único que quedaba era optar por la mejor manera de sobrevivir, la sociedad no era más que un gran sistema que devoraba a los animales sin voluntad, débiles que se apegaban a estrictas reglas o en coso contrario, la sociedad disponía de ellos como mejor le pareciera, instalando un sistema que arrebataba cualquier tipo de libertad convirtiéndolos así en solo unos títeres, cascarones vacíos a merced de una fuerza mayor.

" _ **Tenemos trabajo que hacer Wilde y será mejor que levantes ese trasero"**_ el tono de Finnick perdió cualquier rastro de diversión adquiriendo uno más serio, el que usualmente empleaba cuando se trataba de negocios _**"La información te llegara en unos minutos".**_

La línea murió en cuanto el zorro del desierto colgó. Nick miró con recelo el celular al tiempo que se derrumbaba sobre la cama, una vez su espalda golpeó con el mullido colchón dejó a un lado el celular. Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero fue inútil.

Si antes la pesadilla se había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente sobresaltándolo, ahora la llamada de Finnick había ahuyentado la posibilidad de conciliar el sueño. Lo maldijo por lo bajo. Pero de nuevo el sonido reverberó en esas cuatro paredes durando apenas lo necesario para que él reaccionara; presuroso tomó de nuevo el celular entre sus patas, un mensaje que rezaba la leyenda _"objetivo"._

El zorro supo entonces de lo que su compañero estaba hablando. Al presionar la pantalla una ventana se desplegó, una simple imagen le dijo todo al zorro; la imagen estaba un tanto distorsionada pero ello no impidió reconocer a su objetivo.

Una presa. Pensó sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible sin saber si era por la identidad de su objetivo o por la simple satisfacción de tener algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo y que al mismo tiempo sería el mejor negocio de su vida. Sus ojos esmeralda prestaron mayor atención a la imagen estática de la pantalla del móvil observando a la diminuta -casi insignificante- coneja con espíritu juvenil, en primera instancia parecía una coneja cualquiera, menuda de aproximadamente unos veinte o veintidós años de edad, nada del otro mundo de hecho.

—Hopps—repitió con aire ausente mientras observaba la figura, perturbando el silencio de su habitación.

" _ **El trofeo de la ciudad"**_ se dijo con una sensación amarga inundando su cuerpo. La reconocía a la perfección, la pueblerina que llegó a la ciudad con más aspiraciones que el número de habitantes de donde provenía.

Tal vez su abrupto despertar valía la pena después de todo. No obstante el zorro se tomaría su tiempo, apenas podía concentrarse, su mente huía a la imagen de su celular, repentinamente unos destellos amatistas inundaban su campo de visión. Una extraña sensación de júbilo se instaló en él, sin duda esta mañana sería muy diferente a las anteriores.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Complication. ROOKiEZ is PUNK´D**_

 _ **Hola chicos, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia. Este proyecto nace de mi deseo de escribir algo sobre esta pareja, he tenido que hacer y deshacer este capítulo muchas veces, plantear una y otra vez la trama pues nada me convencía, en el fandom he leído algunos (pocos en realidad) fics bastante buenos con tramas impresionantes y una redacción increíble, tal vez la historia les parezca repetitiva y un tanto cliché pero es el resultado de lo que mi loca mente ha maquilado.**_

 _ **Espero poder leer sus comentarios al respecto, hasta la próxima…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Zootopia no me pertenece yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2. Perspectivas.**

 **.**

" _ **A veces la luz es mucho peor para aquellos que han conocido la oscuridad".**_

.

La van de Finnick dobló vertiginosamente hacia la derecha en una de las estrechas calles del distrito de TundraTown, demasiado cerca del antiguo aeropuerto abandonado. Nick lo miró de soslayo, preguntándose qué prisa debía tener su socio para manejar de manera tan temeraria en un lugar cuyas calles estaban prácticamente cubiertas de hielo sólido ¿acaso querría provocarle un infarto o algún shock y así quedarse con toda la jugosa paga? Bueno, tal vez estaba funcionando, los latidos de Nick se incrementaban peligrosamente cada vez que el pequeño zorro del desierto aceleraba el destartalado vehículo.

Nick echó un breve vistazo al lugar en el que su amigo aparcó. Un par de metros lejos del antiguo edificio que pertenecía a la aerolínea Snow Travel; un pequeño hangar se alzó imponente frente a sus ojos, el aire gélido crispó cada pelo en el cuerpo del animal o al menos fue lo que Nick quiso creer descartando la posibilidad de que su leve temblor fuese más bien por el lúgubre lugar.

—Él nos espera—apremió Finnick adelantándose un par de pasos. Era peculiarmente gracioso ver al pequeño caminar sobre el frío suelo cubierto por el manto blanco.

Los zorros del desierto no soportaban ese tipo de clima, no obstante Finnick parecía ignorar las bajas temperaturas y los posibles estragos que más tarde causarían en él, con un paso constante y las patas afianzando firmemente su vestimenta -más bien aislante térmico- avanzó hasta situarse a unos metros de la entrada, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero.

No hubo objeción alguna por parte de Nick, solo un leve encogimiento de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto, pero había algo en la voz de Finnick que le dijo que no estaba bromeando. Intentó serenarse ante el sentimiento de incertidumbre que comenzaba a formarse en su interior. Todo era tan inquietante casi desconcertante y Nick reconoció que por primera vez después de mucho tiempo la situación no estaba enteramente en sus patas, y odiaba eso, depender de otro, ser prácticamente coaccionado por una segunda o incluso una tercera persona.

—Espero que al menos nos tenga listo el desayuno—soltó Nick tratando de bromear al respecto aunque su comentario no estuviera demasiado lejos de la verdad. Su fuero interno -al igual que sus entrañas- gritaba desesperadamente por algo de alimento. Para su desgracia no alcanzó a probar bocado tras su despertar. Un nuevo mensaje en su móvil lo obligó a salir prácticamente a rastras de su lecho. _"Sal ahora o subiré para morderte"_ fueron las sutiles palabras de Finnick para conectar las pocas neuronas que apenas comenzaban a funcionar esa mañana.

Las puertas se abrieron a la par dando apenas el espacio suficiente para que ambos entraran. La mente de Nick viajó automáticamente hacia escenas de antiguas películas de horror en las que los protagonistas se adentraban a terreno desconocido y eran recibidos de la misma manera, solamente faltaba aquel monigote de aspecto estoico de pie junto a una de las puertas para recibirlos.

El zorro dejó sus divagaciones en cuanto se percató de una presencia junto a ellos ¡ahí estaba! De eso estaba hablando. Un animal los interceptó a mitad del camino, vestido únicamente con un atuendo oscuro, demasiado estilizado y pulcro.

—El jefe nos espera—se apresuró a decir Finnick al tiempo que se detenía frente al imponente animal, un jaguar.

—Justo a tiempo, el jefe no tolera los retrasos de ninguna índole—inquirió el jaguar sin apartar la recelosa mirada de ambos. Sin esperar siquiera alguna respuesta, se giró emprendiendo la marcha por el amplio y oscuro hangar, una invitación implícita a los recién llegados.

Nick se sintió tenso, el lugar se sentía casi críptico y una alarma de escepticismo brilló en lo profundo de su mente sin saber realmente qué esperar.

El animal los guió hacia una pequeña sección del hangar, casi al final del mismo. Golpeó un par de veces una puerta esperando pacientemente una respuesta del otro lado, más bien una evidente autorización.

" _ **Adelante"**_ fue todo lo que se escuchó del otro lado.

La puerta se abrió y ellos ingresaron. El vulpino se detuvo y contempló boquiabierto la habitación, tan diferente al exterior, la estancia sorprendentemente parecía una oficina y tal vez lo fuese pues la silla justo detrás del escritorio daba aquella impresión con un toque imponente.

—Bonitas obras de arte—soltó Nick haciendo referencia a los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, fue lo segundo en lo que se fijaron sus ojos esmeraldas. No pudo evitar que la sensación de envidia se instalara en él.

Nick envidiaba la abundancia en la que su actual y próximo jefe se regocijaba. Llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando obtener mucho más de lo que sus necesidades podían requerir. La codicia era una constante en su vida, ésta le había enseñado a apreciar el verdadero valor que el dinero podía representar. _**"El dinero otorga poder"**_ se repetía constantemente, y él en verdad disfrutaba teniendo el control.

—Bienvenidos—habló la figura tras el escritorio sin mostrar aun su verdadero rostro, manteniendo el anonimato abrigándose en las sombras— ¿y bien ya tienen mi respuesta?

—Todo depende de cuánto esté en juego—la sonrisa de Nick se amplió ante la sola mención de una suma de dinero, su respuesta dependía de la cantidad que se embolsara, el pago justo por sus servicios, él no actuaria por una suma insignificante, sería un insulto a su persona.

La sonrisa del animal misterioso se transformó en una mueca. Era alguien poderoso, el dinero ciertamente no era un problema para él, pero la actitud altanera del zorro comenzaba a serlo. No podía negar el pleno interés que mostraba por el zorro, los rumores precedían a su fama; astuto y engañosamente hábil en la labor, muy en el fondo reconoció que se sentía honrado ante su presencia.

—Una treta muy hábil Wilde, los intereses por delante— ¿y quién no? Él era de la misma manera y de hecho no conocía animal alguno que no antepusiera sus deseos egoístas al de los demás—el precio dependerá de lo viable que resultes para mí.

Los ojos de Nick destellaron. El misterioso animal comenzaba a hablar su idioma. El precio de su servicio solo era superado por su eficacia a la hora de matar y hasta el momento su eficacia valía cada maldito centavo.

Matar no era un problema para él, tal vez en un principio lo fue, atormentado por su traicionera mente regalándole noches de insomnio, pero ahora tal acción le resultaba tan natural como respirar, un vestigio de su instinto salvaje. Un animal nocturno que acechaba a su presa esperando la mejor oportunidad para saltar sobre ella.

Su presa…

El zorro se preguntó qué interés tenía el misterioso animal hacia la coneja, porque sí, era el sujeto que tenía frente a él quien había solicitado sus servicios para encargarse de la pequeña mamífero ¿Qué tan chocante podría resultar esa pequeña naricita para él? Hopps apenas era una pueblerina con demasiada suerte para ser tomada enserio por primera vez en su vida. Daba igual. Su único interés era lo beneficioso que esta transacción era para él.

—Entonces creo que nos entenderemos a la perfección… jefe.

El animal de las sombras pareció complacido—La primera fase del plan se pondrá en marcha esta noche.

Y entonces todo sería cuestión de tiempo a partir de su primer movimiento. El éxito de su plan dependía en un setenta por ciento del zorro.

…

Las orejas de Judy se irguieron ante el leve pitido del parquímetro, reconociendo de inmediato el sonido que indicaba un plazo vencido en la máquina. Volvió la mirada, posando sus orbes amatistas en el objeto, justo a unos pasos de distancia; el trabajo era simple, entregar las notificaciones pertinentes a cada vehículo. La pequeña coneja reconoció que la tarea en cuestión era demasiado simple e insípida para ella.

" _187"_ era la cifra que reflejaba el aparatejo. Judy era una consagrada oficial de policía pero no por ello se daría el lujo de menospreciar la simple labor de entregar unas cuantas multas; era aburrido, sí, tedioso, también, pero era su deber -además de castigo- cumplir con la represalia del gran jefe.

El andar del vehículo podría ser mejor, Judy se había acostumbrado tanto a la ajetreada vida citadina, el ritmo acelerado que su trabajo le demandaba. Su constante perseverancia le exigía más de lo que ella podía dar, no obstante eso jamás fue un impedimento, lo que en verdad limitaba a la coneja era el cansancio que el constante esfuerzo le provocaba.

" _ **¿Cómo va la cuota Hopps?"**_ la cantarina voz del jaguar irrumpió el monótono ambiente.

Judy instintivamente rodó los ojos. Para nadie era un secreto la peculiar personalidad que ella poseía, brillante con un desbordante entusiasmo.

—Ciento ochenta y siete antes del medio día—una tenue sonrisa acompañó la declaración de Judy, complacida al ver que aún conservaba su vieja racha. Su innato entusiasmo era una ayuda extra en la tarea.

Un leve chillido se escuchó del otro lado del comunicador; muy probablemente Benjamín Garraza realizara en esos momentos aquel adorable gesto que lo caracterizaba; patas en boca estrujando levemente sus abultadas mejillas, encogimiento de hombros y los ojos levemente entrecerrados; una clara señal que denotaba enternecimiento en el nada feroz depredador. La coneja encontraba irónico aquel gesto dada la naturaleza del regordete felino.

" _ **Esperamos verla por aquí muy pronto oficial Hopps"**_ siguió Garraza. No estaba del todo seguro, pero tal parecía que la estación no era la misma sin la pequeña coneja, incluso Bogo se veía más tenso; Benjamín solía decir a modo de broma que Judy era una especie de liberador de tensión para el gran jefe, y ciertamente muchos oficiales secundaban esta afirmación.

Hopps podía crispar los nervios del búfalo a niveles insospechados así como también podía hacer que éste liberara todo el enojo con unos potentes gritos que resonaban por toda la estación, sino es que por toda la ciudad.

—Guárdame un par de donas Ben—ella era totalmente consciente de los sonidos que Garraza emitía al masticar el empalagoso bocadillo entre las fauces, y estaba muy segura que sobre el escritorio de la recepción -así como debajo de ésta- mantenía su dotación diaria de azúcar y carbohidratos, así como otro tipo de golosinas y sodas de gran variedad. En sí, la recepción asemejaba más a la estantería de una dulcería.

" _ **Una caja completa Judy"**_ Ben no era un animal egoísta, ni siquiera con sus preciados bocadillos, él gustoso se los entregaría a Judy Hopps.

Entre ambos poco a poco fue surgiendo una innegable amistad, porque si de algo estaban de acuerdo el jaguar y la coneja era que una relación amistosa entre depredador y presa era tan viable como cualquier otra que involucrara exclusivamente a dos depredadores o presas, después de todo en Zootopia todo el mundo podía ser lo que quisiese.

La comunicación se cortó tras un simple _"cambio"_ de Garraza. Sin esperar más, Judy prosiguió con su deber, el tiempo apremiaba y ella en verdad aguardaba ansiosa su retorno a la estación.

Judy nunca consideró realmente las madrigueras como su ambiente natural, algo dentro de ella gritaba con inmensa necesidad que ese no era el lugar al que pertenecía; no se veía a sí misma en la posición de sus padres, casada y con un montón de crías atendiendo un negocio familiar, no… y al llegar a la ciudad una perspectiva le dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida, llevándola a un nuevo rumbo y cambiando su ritmo.

Su trabajo exigía de ella y en ocasiones no le dejaba espacio para nada más. Su familia, no la había visto desde que fue transferida a la ciudad, el último momento de cálida compañía familiar fue durante la despedida en la estación; las llamadas no resultaban tan gratificantes como el contacto en sí mismo. Con el tiempo ella había aprendido aquel detalle.

La imagen de su irritante familia -como ella los llamaba- ahora no era más que un lejano y vago recuerdo que aparecía en su mente todas las noches antes de que el cansancio y el sueño se apoderaran de ella.

…

Riqueza, inconmensurable fortuna. Recordó Nick, ese era el móvil de todo eso, el único propósito por el que vivía. Quince años de añoranza y recriminaciones al fin verían su final, dos semanas para salir del mundo de porquería en el que se arrastraba.

Como mercenario había arrebatado la vida a poco más de un centenar de animales, algunos, pobres víctimas que tenían una desfavorable posición, ahogados en deudas de todo tipo, sumiéndose cada vez en la miseria sin posibilidad alguna de saldar su deuda ¿la retribución y la única salida para escapar de su situación? La muerte. Otros, como él, animales que prestaban sus servicios a cambio de una jugosa retribución. En verdad el zorro no hacía diferencia alguna entre sus objetivos, él jamás se molestaba en cuestionar más de lo necesario, el _¿Por qué y para qué?_ Salía sobrando cuando el peso del fajo de billetes llenaba el espacio en su bolsillo y satisfacía sus apetitos.

Ahora, sin embargo su trabajo consistía en algo totalmente diferente a lo acostumbrado. Años en el negocio lograron que su reputación se forjara con mucha fuerza, estableciéndolo como un animal eficiente y decidido en cualquier tarea que se le confiaba. Nunca se dio el lujo de fallar y tampoco lo haría ahora, los años previos solo sirvieron como un mero entrenamiento hasta que este momento llegara. Su boleto de salida.

El plan era simple; abordar a la oficial Hopps en el momento indicado y llevarla al lugar acordado por su jefe, mantener el ojo en ella el tiempo que fuese necesario y cuando el momento llegara cumplir con lo que mejor hacía, esto último dependía estrictamente de su jefe. _**"Demasiado fácil"**_ pensó Nick permitiéndose dudar, por un momento sintió todo el asunto como algo mucho más grande que escaba de su control; durante la audiencia con el sujeto, el zorro experimentó una sensación desconocida dándole la impresión de que estaba caminando a ciegas, convirtiéndose en una marioneta.

Desechó aquel pensamiento de inmediato antes de que su cordura regresara y le abofeteara en la cara. El vulpino miró a su presa desde su ventajosa posición al otro lado de la calle, demasiado cerca de un callejón, un leve estremecimiento se apoderó de él al evocar imágenes de épocas pasadas. Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en la pequeña coneja, a quien por cierto llevaba observando por poco más de una hora, siguiéndole el paso sin que ella se percatara de su presencia.

Orejas caídas que se levantaban cada tanto cuando el pitido de la maquina pedía su atención, demasiado concentrada en su labor. Nick observó en reiteradas ocasiones cómo el pie de la coneja se agitó aludiendo visiblemente a un sentido de inquietud que fue incapaz de ocultar, y a decir verdad el simple hecho en sí le pareció bastante gracioso ¿Qué causaba tal inquietud en la pequeña presa? _**"¿día duro oficial pelusa?"**_ repitió Nick mentalmente sin detenerse a pensar en el peculiar apelativo que había utilizado para referirse a ella.

Nick trataba en la medida de lo posible mantenerse invisible ante ella pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente cerca, custodiando desde el interior de un vehículo oscuro pero lo bastante _"corriente"_ para pasar desapercibido ante las orbes amatistas de Hopps. Durante todo el trayecto Nick se preguntó si es que al caso ella sospechaba de su presencia ¿acaso ella podía sentir como su mirada esmeralda la contemplaba descaradamente? ¿Si podía sentir cómo la vida que hasta entonces conocía colgaba precariamente de un delgado hilo que estaba a punto de romperse?

Pero en todas las interrogantes la respuesta fue negativa. Ella era completamente ajena a su presencia, ignorante a sus intenciones. La decepción se abrió paso en Nick, muy en el fondo y sin saber por qué, el zorro esperaba que el instinto de supervivencia de la presa se avivara desvelando la presencia del depredador a plena luz del día. Pero parecía no hacerlo, un error común en la mayoría de los animales quienes vivían en la conformidad y la monotonía de la ciudad, resguardándose en el brillo de la luz.

Él de antemano sabía que la búsqueda de seguridad en la luz era solo una triste fachada, la sociedad se hundía cada vez en la decadente oscuridad y ante eso la única manera de encontrar la verdadera seguridad era aceptando la oscuridad y abrazando los ideales egoístas, caminar en ella con los ojos abiertos, manteniendo a los enemigos en la cercanía.

Hopps parecía mantener una conversación por el comunicador, algo en ella pareció brillar de repente y ese algo desapareció en cuanto colocó el aparato en su lugar y miró al camino desapasionadamente. Era particularmente inquietante, debía darle crédito por ello. ¿Por qué Hopps? ¿Por qué no Bogo? Si el jefe quería a alguien del ZDP el mejor candidato sin duda era el búfalo mala cara ¿en verdad quería hacerle esto a ella? pero pese a todo eso ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

— ¿Qué demonios piensas Wilde?—se reprendió por el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando, volviéndose cada vez más turbios.

" _Ella es un fin"_ se recordó, sea como fuere la situación sería la misma para alguien más. Volvió la mirada una vez más hacia la potencial presa y fue entonces que por primera vez Nick se preguntó por qué sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de seguir observándola sabiendo que sus ganas se debían más a un deleite personal que a su trabajo. Inquirió en primera instancia que tal vez fuesen sus ojos, incluso a pesar de la distancia éstos lucían tan atrayentes, dos gemas preciosas que guardaban el misterio del universo en ellas pero a la vez ahogaban un grito desesperado de algo más, algo que a él le pareció bastante conocido. Soledad.

…

Nick esperaba pacientemente el momento perfecto para realizar la mejor actuación de su vida, por el momento se limitaba a esperar a la coneja. A unas cuantas cuadras cerca de la estación de policía. Era bastante temerario de su parte realizar cualquier cosa cerca de la institución pero Nick se consideraba un zorro con suerte o al menos era lo que su inflado ego siempre le cantaba al oído.

La pequeña estaba prácticamente sin aliento, su agitada carrera le jugaba una mala pasada ¿Por qué corría con tanta prisa? Bueno en su defensa, la coneja podía admitir que ese no era el mejor de sus días, a pocas cuadras de distancia dejó aparcada la diminuta patrulla de transito con las llantas sin un solo soplo de aire pues "misteriosamente" éstas habían estallado a mitad de su recorrido de regreso.

Ella, siendo tan inquieta y casi frenética como era no esperó siquiera a que una grúa acudiera a su ayuda, apenas se verificó de dar por enterado el suceso, salió cual cohete de ahí y una vez más Nick se preguntó ¿Cuál era su desesperación? ¿Por qué se veía tan ansiosa en llegar a su trabajo, en hacerlo siquiera? Entonces un breve pensamiento le golpeó, tal vez la vida en el campo no fuese tan excitante como la de la ciudad.

Sus pensamientos fracturados se interrumpieron cuando algo impactó con su cuerpo haciéndolo caer vertiginosamente al frío concreto. Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

—Lo siento tanto no fue mi intención.

La suave voz atrapó la mirada del depredador quien inevitablemente miró a la criatura que tenía frente a él. El zorro sin embargo se quedó atónito por un breve lapso de tiempo disfrazando la impresión con la confusión.

—Ten más cuidado zanahorias—dijo a toda prisa ocultando su agitación por el incidente. Esa no era precisamente la estrategia que tenía en mente.

—Me tranquiliza ver que se encuentra en perfecto estado señor—Judy no trató de ocultar el tono de molestia en su voz al momento de responderle al zorro. Él tampoco se tomaba la molestia en no hacerle notar su falta.

—Bueno en ese caso creo que también le debo una disculpa oficial—los ojos de Nick se encontraron con los de Judy—me imagino que el motivo por el que una oficial como usted corriera desquiciadamente por las calles derribando a tranquilos peatones, es un asalto a la tienda de zanahorias más cercana ¿es así oficial?—el zorro estudió la cara de la coneja al tiempo que reía para sí, _"un clásico"_ se dijo.

Él no era un peatón inocente que transitaba por el lugar y ese no era simplemente un encuentro casual sino un premeditado encuentro, tenía órdenes y una agenda que cumplir, en esos casos la moral no tenía cabida en la vergüenza por lo que utilizar esa artimaña haciéndose el ofendido era totalmente válido.

" _La moral es para animales decentes"_ se recordó y él estaba lejos de la decencia, él mismo se había encargado de manchar su propio nombre convirtiéndose en lo que los demás esperaban de él, de nada servía luchar por algo diferente cuando se tenía todo en contra.

—Eso es ofensivo y racista—anunció Judy sintiendo un leve escalofrío cuando comprendió el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras, seguida de una ola de aprehensión. Estaban juzgándola de nuevo.

—Lo sé—el cinismo en su tono era palpable e hizo todo lo posible para contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con ampliarse. En realidad solo estaba probando un poco a la presa, qué tan susceptible podía llegar a ser ante provocaciones de cualquier índole.

Un tanto recelosa. Judy miró en derredor.

— ¿Disculpe?—la confusión inundó el tono de Judy, mezclando al mismo tiempo una pizca de decepción ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Al menos esperaba una disculpa por la actitud altanera del zorro.

—No me haga repetirlo oficial.

" _Es solo un simple ciudadano Judy"_ se repitió para tratar de bajar el enfado. Aun cuando tuviese unas ganas enormes de decirle algunas palabras al zorro, ella sabía que no podía, en primera porque él era un peatón al cual ella había prácticamente tacleado en su acelerada carrera hasta la estación de policía y segunda porque el sujeto no se tomaría el tiempo de escucharla, simplemente la mandaría a callar y se daría la vuelta. Además no quería abusar demasiado de su placa, eso sería aun peor.

Ella lo miró de nuevo, sus ojos vagaron erráticamente por el rostro del zorro, algo en lo más profundo de su ser nació al contemplar su semblante despreocupado, algo que simplemente le fue difícil de descifrar a la coneja ¿aversión o simple curiosidad? La inquietud se reflejó en el rostro de Judy.

La reacción ingenua, casi inocente de Judy le pareció divertida. Como si la coneja se avergonzara de estar contemplándolo descaradamente. La miró ahí de pie totalmente ignorante a lo que le esperaba.

—No pretendas aparentar que sabes todo sobre mi zorro charlatán—soltó de repente sin ser consciente de lo que decía, presa del enojo que hervía a través de su menudo cuerpo

" _No tienes la menor idea pelusa"_ contestó mentalmente el vulpino, en cambio Nick se inclinó hacia la coneja sin saber cómo hacerle entender lo que iba a decir—no es muy difícil imaginarlo oficial, solo mírate eres una pequeña coneja salida de las madrigueras, la valiente oficial Hopps que resolvió el caso más conocido en Zootopia ¿pero sabes una cosa? no eres más que un simple chiste nena, una pueblerina con suerte que saltó a la fama.

Judy arrugó el entrecejo y no supo qué contestar. Un peso muerto se instaló en los hombros de la coneja, ser una oficial del primer recinto de la ciudad era su vida y amaba su trabajo, el esfuerzo la había llevado tan lejos.

—No te sorprendas cuando tus sueños se hundan y todos te den la espalda—las palabras de Nick se estrellaron contra un momentáneo silencio—ten por seguro que sucederá zanahorias, se desharán de ti en cuanto ya no les seas de utilidad y solo entonces esta ciudad se encargara de tragarte sin contemplación alguna.

Una niebla de incertidumbre y pesadez cubrió el ambiente, la expresión de Judy cambió drásticamente mostrando estupefacción y una pisca de furia.

—Tú no sabes nada, solo lo dices porque…

— ¿Porque quiero que abras los ojos y hacerte la vida miserable?—desafió Nick con fingida sinceridad—totalmente—rectificó con una cínica sonrisa levantando las comisuras de su hocico. Estaba jugando con ella y disfrutándolo al mismo tiempo. Pero incluso él supo que ya era el momento de ponerle fin a todo eso.

Judy intentó recuperarse de dichas palabras enmascarando su sentir con un muro de frialdad, enseguida apartó la mirada de él exhalando un suspiro de desesperación, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí antes de darle un golpe al zorro, recordó entonces el aerosol espanta zorros que sus padres le habían obligado a tomar de la bolsa, al momento pareció una buena opción pero optó por ignorar aquel pensamiento así como su pata que inconscientemente se encaminaba hacia su costado, justo donde el pequeño frasco colgaba saltando a la vista.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?—las palabras fueron incluso más amargas ahora que cuando le cuestionó lo mismo a Gideon Grey, por un momento recordó aquel día en el que se juró hacerle tragar sus palabras al abusivo zorro, ahora aquella escena de su pasado se repetía ¿Por qué simplemente no podía arrancar esa parte de su vida?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, la coneja se alejó. Ella apenas contuvo la urgencia de dejar salir la creciente molestia que estaba sintiendo, su entusiasmo siempre la había acicateado de forma incorrecta, o al menos se dijo que con las personas incorrectas.

Nick escuchó el ritmo entrecortado y enojado de los pasos la oficial al alejarse.

—Nos vemos zanahorias—susurró, dejando colgada una promesa en el aire.

El zorro miraba sin ver, perdido en su propio pensamiento ¿había sido un error hablar con ella antes de lo esperado? Pudiese ser, pero a pesar de eso le daba exactamente lo mismo, eso no alteraba en absoluto lo que iba a hacer.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Oteó el mensaje de su compañero y sus ojos destellaron con un brillo suspicaz. Las cosas no podrían ir mejor para él y solo era cuestión de horas para ver su más grande anhelo empezar a cristalizarse ante sus ojos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Agradezco de antemano por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Como dije, es un proyecto corto que tendrá cuando meno capítulos. Una trama sencilla, no sé si alguien ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que irá y sobre la temática central en la que desarrollaré el Nicudy pero si no, ya se notará en los próximos capítulos. Honestamente soy más del tipo "fic rosa" pero con esta historia estoy probando un poco, solo les pido que sean pacientes conmigo XD en fin.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews.**_

 _ **Miss. G. : wow en verdad gracias, significa mucho viniendo de ti pues eres la autora del fic que me ha atrapado en este fandom. Maestros del engaño es uno de los mejores fics que he leído en este o en mi otro fandom. La narrativa, bueno aun trabajo en ello y a veces resulta algo difícil de mantener pues en mi caso no se mantiene constante y depende del estado de ánimo con el que esté. De verdad gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y por el hermoso review que me dejaste. Yo creo que Nick y Judy representan mucho más, en la película se mostró más sobre la vida de Judy pero la de Nick fue casi nula, entonces ese aspecto es un punto a favor para explotar en los fics siguiendo o no la línea de la historia original, yo prefiero los universos alternos pues me da la ventaja de jugar un poco más con el personaje. ¿Adivinaste sobre Nick?**_

 _ **Izayoi ZPD: gracias, para mí es un gusto unirme a este maravilloso fandom. Espero el capítulo fuera de tu agrado y nos vemos en la próxima.**_

 _ **Davidgamer53: muchas gracias! Y sobre todo por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Confieso que en ocasiones se me escapa un poco la redacción y puede llegar a ser ambigua, pero prometo hacer lo mejor posible con ella para que sea entendible, me agrada narrar el sentir de los personajes aunque a veces llegue a ser tedioso, siento que le da un mejor entendimiento a la historia, por lo mismo prefiero narrar en tercera persona que en primera (no es lo mío). De nuevo gracias por tus hermosas palabras.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Zootopia no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3. Emboscada.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Miré sus ojos por un breve instante y me sorprendió lo que encontré, una profunda soledad que amenazaba con consumirlo por completo… después de eso no vi nada, ni siquiera mi propio reflejo".**

 **.**

Una maldición resonó, haciendo eco en las desgastadas paredes del lúgubre túnel. Nick detuvo brevemente el paso detrás de Finnick tan solo para volver a maldecir esta vez por lo bajo. Su mirada cayó recelosamente hasta su pata izquierda. ¡Un charco! Su pata estaba palpando un maldito charco, la superficie del agua inevitablemente volvió el pelaje de su miembro aun más oscuro de lo que habitualmente era. _Simplemente genial_. Pensó con sarcasmo.

—Apresura el paso Wilde—dijo Finnick a medio metro de distancia del zorro, volviéndose hacia él en un intento por desvelar la razón de tan estridente agitación.

Nick levantó la pata y se la enseñó como una obviedad, frunciendo el ceño agitó el pie al aire con toda la intención de que las gotas de agua salieran disparadas en todas direcciones secando así su pelaje. Era una molestia caminar con el pie empapado no solo por el hecho de lo evidente sino porque el agua hacía que las partículas de polvo se adhirieran a él, convirtiéndolas en una mezcla de lodo y ésta al caminar daría la impresión de sus huellas. Algo que quería evitar a toda costa, lo último que necesitaba era dejar "migas de pan" en el camino, debía cuidar hasta el más ínfimo detalle.

No importaba que tan desértico aparentara estar aquel túnel, incluso Nick sabía que lo era sólo en apariencia pues el lugar en sí era una vía bastante conocida por animales como Finnick y él, animales que buscaban pasar desapercibidos ante los demás. _Como si no lo fuéramos ya_ , pensó con cierta amargura.

El sonido de sus pisadas reverberaba atravesando el inquietante silencio de la noche. Durante todo el trayecto ninguno abrió el hocico más de lo necesario. Finn guió a Nick hacia el fondo del túnel, la salida. El aire gélido los golpeó removiendo parte de su pelaje, no cabía duda de que la noche prometía ser fría.

Nick levantó la vista hacia la vieja callejuela que de antaño era poco transitada, o al menos lo era para otros que no fueran la oficial coneja. ¿Sería éste un pequeño atajo para la hembra? Y lo siguiente que pensó Nick fue ¿en qué rayos pensaba esa coneja al exponerse de esta manera en una enorme ciudad a altas horas de la noche? ¿Su sentido de autopreservación no servía o es que acaso se creía lo bastante valiente y capaz de afrontar cualquier tipo de peligro? _¡Qué ingenua!_

Las escasas lámparas iluminaban superfluamente el lugar dándoles a ellos una poderosa ventaja, fundirse con el entorno formaba parte del plan, los depredadores acechaban a su presa para después acorralarla y finalmente atraparla en una certera emboscada. Una clara conspiración contra la presa.

— ¿Qué me dices de las cámaras?—cuestionó Nick al tiempo que pasaba la mirada de un lugar a otro, inspeccionando.

Para nadie era un secreto que la metrópoli contara con un servicio de seguridad impecable, lo que se esperaría de un gran orbe en crecimiento, no obstante tampoco era un secreto que como todo gran sistema ésta admitiera fallos de cualquier tipo. Los puntos ciegos al que los aparatos no podían tener total acceso. El hecho de que estuvieran en un lugar poco transitado y casi fantasmal no denotaba la ausencia de cámaras.

— ¿Acaso eso ha sido un problema antes?—restó importancia Finn. Conocía a la perfección su labor y como siempre, la había ejecutado eficazmente, que su compañero dudara de ello era un pequeño golpe a su orgullo.

—Bien, no tenemos cabida para errores de ningún tipo—el tono de indiferencia que teñía la voz de Nick no sorprendió a Finnick. Nick podría llegar a ser un pelmazo la mayor parte del tiempo pero en lo que respectaba al trabajo el zorro adoptaba una postura más seria, casi fría y calculadora—solo una cosa más…

Finnick volvió la mirada con aparente interés ante las palabras de su compañero.

— ¿Tienes listo tu disfraz?

La expectación cayó en picada hacia el suelo dejando en cambio una punzada de molestia. Una vez más, el orgullo de Finnick fue estrujado, no por la actitud dubitativa de Nick hacia él sino por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, prestándose a la situación como una carnada, reduciéndose a cebo para conejo.

—Espero que el precio lo valga—masculló lo suficientemente alto para que Nick escuchara.

—Cada maldito centavo amigo—fue la certera respuesta del vulpino. ¿Que si lo valía? Ahora el ofendido era él. Su jugoso cincuenta por ciento aguardaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Literalmente.

Un gruñido fue suficiente respuesta para Nick. Finnick dejó caer delante de él un maltrecho saco, una confirmación no verbal a la interrogante de Nick—No sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir esta cosa—se quejó, su indumentaria le había costado un par de billetes extra - _los que por cierto no tenía_ \- pero a fin de cuentas Finn era un gran negociador.

El hocico de Nick tiró en una socarrona sonrisa, imaginando el atuendo en su amigo. Simplemente épico en todas las maneras posibles.

El pequeño zorro del desierto miró por última vez el saco, el desprecio destelló en lo profundo de su mirada. Sin más opción cogió el objeto del suelo para después enfilar hacia la esquina de aquella callejuela en donde una vieja caseta de teléfono se caía casi a pedazos, una rendija fue suficiente para darle acceso, era innegable que su tamaño compacto le brindaba gran ventaja en ciertas ocasiones.

 _ **Aun estamos a tiempo**_. Pensó Nick. Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan y solamente faltaba la pieza principal para que el juego iniciara, la sola idea le resultó un tanto excitante al zorro. Apostaría todo a este juego, de eso podía estar seguro.

Los minutos se hicieron casi interminables ante la espera. Ciertamente la paciencia no era una virtud muy sobresaliente en Nick y eso se reflejaba en los leves gruñidos que emitía de vez en vez, aunado a eso estaba la mirada insistente e impaciente hacia la caseta. _**¿Qué demonios lo hace demorar tanto?**_ Se preguntó.

— ¿Quieres ayuda con el cierre galán?—Nick sintió un irónico placer en su fuero interno al pronunciar esas palabras, siendo él quien ahora se burlara de Finnick y lo pusiera en una posición demasiado comprometedora. Algo así como una venganza personal tras días de burlas por el pequeño Fénec.

Aun en la envolvente oscuridad Nick pudo identificar la pequeña silueta de su socio, nada más que una mancha borrosa que caminaba en dirección suya cargando algo a cuestas. Tentado a agregar algo más, el zorro abrió el hocico con toda la intención, sin embargo una vez que la figura de su amigo esclareció, Nick palideció.

— ¡¿Qué demonios traes puesto?!—exclamó el vulpino conteniendo el ataque de tos que estaba a punto de explotar debido al volumen de voz que había empleado. De repente sintió la garganta bastante reseca como si no hubiese probado una sola gota de agua en años.

El pequeño zorro del desierto pareció contrariado ante tal cuestionamiento. Nick había pedido explícitamente que el disfraz que empleara fuese algo de apariencia infantil y por supuesto eso era lo que Finnick había conseguido. Un traje casi a medida de los rangers exploradores. Era eso lo que los mocosos utilizaban ¿no? ¿O es que acaso él prefería que usara un mameluco con orejas de elefante? ¡Ni hablar! Eso sería incluso más denigrante que lo que traía puesto.

La visión de Finnick hizo a Nick palidecer, lo que el zorro observó en su amigo le resultó tan extraño y tan familiar al mismo tiempo. ¿De todos los atuendos infantiles que él había solicitado, justamente su compañero tenía que conseguirse aquel? Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del zorro cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que era y su memoria fue coaccionada evocando dolorosos momentos de su infancia. Un pequeño sofoco se hizo presente agitando sobremanera su respiración. Por un momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de doblarse sobre sí mismo y comenzar a dar arcadas.

—Hey pelmazo ¿estás bien?—Finn notó la leve alteración en su amigo, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que algo estaba sucediéndole.

Nick asintió con la cabeza y respiró hondo llenando sus pulmones con el vital oxigeno. Con total y renovada determinación, empujó fuertemente aquellos recuerdos que comenzaban a removerse y arrastrarse a través de su mente amenazando con salir a la superficie y atormentarlo. Detestaba que eso sucediera, en verdad lo hacía.

Cuando eso sucedía sus otros sentidos flaqueaban dejándolo prácticamente aislado y en una agitación extrema que rayaba en un estado de pánico. En otras palabras, un inútil y vulnerable animal.

—Es tiempo—fueron las únicas dos palabras que su hocico logró formular. Nick conectó la mirada con Finnick transmitiéndole así una orden implícita.

Ante todo debía mantener la compostura y tratar de sepultar el pasado varios metros bajo tierra, tal como había dicho Nick, si Finnick mantenía sus asuntos en secreto ¿Por qué no hacerlo él también? Incluso para el Fénec, había una parte de la vida de Nick que permanecía oculta. Su amistad se remontaba a épocas anteriores y difíciles para ambos, pero el conocimiento de la vida de ambos y de algunos secretos era algo que permanecía en pequeños fragmentos con verdades a medias, al menos en ese aspecto ambos se mostraban recelosos de su pasado.

Finnick estaba seguro que la mirada de Nick no solo transmitía autoridad sino también denotaban aprehensión, el semblante del zorro generalmente era socarrón y despedía una chispa de seguridad, ahora no era más que una máscara de fingida indiferencia. Él aparentaba carecer de emoción pero lo cierto es que denotaba todo lo contrario.

—Déjame esto a mí—las palabras de Finnick cargaban una promesa—luego será tu turno.

Tras decir esto se volvió en dirección contraria a Nick, minutos después la pequeña silueta se perdió a la distancia siendo engullida por la oscuridad.

…

Judy avanzó con un paso constante por la calle, para ese entonces la oscuridad había invadido gran parte de la ciudad aparentando ser mucho más tarde de lo que realmente era. La coneja se cuestionó entonces si permanecer una hora extra en la jefatura apilando archivos para redimir su falta con Bogo había sido una buena idea, es decir, su turno había terminado hacía más de una hora ¿Por qué permanecer más de lo necesario entonces? Una inexplicable necesidad de aliviar su culpabilidad ante el incidente de la mañana era la respuesta más razonable entonces, sin embargo ¿acaso entregar multas no había sido suficiente? Al parecer no lo era.

Miró por encima de su hombro, en la lejanía unas diminutas luces titilaban de vez en cuando y otras más se unían a éstas, edificios, de eso no cabía la menor duda, aunque también estaban esas pequeñas casas que destacaban apenas entre la hilera de complejos departamentales así como los pequeños comercios, siendo en su mayoría heladerías o tiendas de conveniencia o en su defecto algunas farmacias.

Judy sabía que cuanto más se alejara de Zootopia los ostentosos y vistosos edificios se convertían en pequeños edificios hasta reducirse a simples casas que adornaban el ambiente natural de la zona. Su pequeña mente voló entonces a aquellos lugares, tal vez justo en este momento alguna familia estuviese encendiendo las luces del hogar, preparando algo o estaban casi listos para cenar. Una vista quizás un tanto envidiable.

Algo en su interior se removió, de nuevo esa extraña sensación se hacía presente como todas las noches cuando ella contemplaba el vacío de su departamento y se quedaba dormida entre recuerdos de un tiempo lejano en su vida. Tal vez solo era una pequeña señal, más bien un pequeño recordatorio; esa noche llamaría a sus padres para charlar un rato con ellos, después de todo llevaba un tiempo sin saber mucho de su familia y lo poco que sabía de ellos era a través de algunos mensajes de texto.

Las ocasiones en las que sus padres llamaban Judy se sentía demasiado cansada para tomar la llamada, prometiéndose que después de una ducha y una pobre cena los llamaría, cosa que nunca pasaba pues el sueño se apoderaba de ella dejándola noqueada apenas tocaba la cama. Un mensaje de buenos días y disculpas era lo que procedía en esos casos justo antes de ir al DPZ y así repetir la misma rutina día a día. De pronto Judy se sintió muy sola y la ciudad un lugar enorme.

Siguió escurriéndose por la acera, desechando de una vez por todos esos pensamientos que comenzaban a llenar su mente. Al parecer era la única transeúnte de aquella zona ¿No podría ser tan tarde como para que no hubiese nadie circulando las calles cierto? Pero así parecía ser, cosa que le resultó bastante extraño pues la ciudad era más activa durante la noche o eso es lo que se esperaría.

" _ **Aléjate"**_

Las orejas de Judy se irguieron sacándola así de su ensimismamiento. El sonido cortó el silencio de la noche captando toda la atención de la coneja. ¿Era acaso una advertencia? Sí, definitivamente sonaba como una advertencia, ella mejor que nadie sabía identificarla. Detuvo su andar un breve instante paseando la mirada en derredor, aun así no tuvo indicio alguno que sustentara su suposición. Quizás el cansancio estaba jugándole una mala pasada y comenzaba a escuchar voces donde no había nada.

Estuvo a punto de dar un paso y continuar su camino de no ser por otro sonido que emergió de la nada dejando su actuar en un mero intento, esta vez el barullo de unos botes de basura siendo derribados. Eso definitivamente no era producto de su chispeante imaginación. La confirmación llegó a ella cuando una borrosa figura se precipitó en lo que parecía ser una endemoniada carrera hacia el otro extremo de la calle.

La espesa niebla de sus pensamientos al fin cuajó. Alguien estaba ahí con ella, no, más bien alguien había estado con ella y ahora estaba huyendo, pero ¿de qué o por qué? Su instinto dio un salto avivando así sus sentidos. Sin sopesar el asunto de la manera correcta, la coneja corrió en dirección al animal que segundos antes había proferido semejante amenaza.

Su agilidad le dio gran ventaja y de eso no cabía duda, si de algo podía jactarse Judy era de las habilidades que había perfeccionado en la academia del DPZ. Incluso en ese entonces supo que las debilidades que los demás se empeñaban en demostrarle no eran más que áreas de oportunidad a las cuales sacar provecho, y al menos así lo había hecho. Su tamaño jugaba a favor en ciertas ocasiones volviéndola ágil y audaz.

La figura se convirtió entonces en una mancha negra que difícilmente sobrepasaba los cuarenta centímetros, de hecho era más pequeño que ella ¿sería acaso una nutria o un mapache?

Las luces poco a poco iban haciéndose más difusas perdiéndose en algún punto de la calle, ante ella solo había una penumbra estática. De un momento a otro comenzó a cuestionarse por el lugar en el que se encontraba, hasta que algo hizo click en su mente ¡lo sabía! Había estado ahí casi todas las noches, o al menos había pasado por ahí la mayoría de las noches durante su retorno al complejo departamental en el que arrendaba.

Un pequeño atajo que la coneja había descubierto accidentalmente durante sus primeros días en Zootopia. Estaba de más decir que Judy detestaba tomar el trasporte colectivo debido al caos que implicaba esperar por él en la parada correspondiente, sin mencionar sobre el incomodo trayecto que era en un noventa por ciento de las veces en las que resultaba aplastada por animales más grandes. ¡Ella ni siquiera podía alcanzar alguna correa! Cómo esperaba sostenerse durante el trayecto.

Entre sus otras opciones se encontraban tomar un taxi, pero siendo realistas aquello resultaba caro para la oficial, un pequeño lujo que no podía darse sin que su cartera sufriera las consecuencias a la larga. Entonces lo más viable resultaba ser caminar.

Era un pésimo lugar, al menos debía reconocerlo. La mala iluminación, la falta de cámaras de seguridad y la decadente vista jugaban en contra del lugar pero al menos ayudaban a la coneja a cortar camino ahorrándose así un par de esquinas y unos minutos extra del tedioso recorrido.

— ¡Espera!—gritó Judy tratando así de que el animal se detuviera.

La diminuta figura era más veloz que ella, pero extrañamente no se detuvo ante su llamado ¿acaso no la había escuchado? Lo intentó una segunda vez obteniendo el mismo resultado. La figura la condujo hacia el interior de aquella callejuela doblando en dirección a lo que Judy identificó como un callejón sin salida justo al lado de una vieja y oxidada caseta telefónica. El pequeño animal se deslizó dentro de ésta sin problema alguno.

El eco de sus pisadas al tocar el piso resonaban cada vez más. Un breve sentimiento se instaló en ella, algo que no supo identificar del todo, tal vez fuese extrañeza. Pero no era ese simple sentimiento de extrañeza el que se estaba apoderando de ella sino algo más, con cada paso que daba se sentía vigilada, como si alguien a la distancia pudiese observar cada movimiento de su cuerpo, la sola idea le perturbó un poco ¿Qué clase de mente enferma haría algo como eso?. Y no solo era eso lo que hacía que una pequeña señal de alerta se encendiera en su cabeza, sino los sonidos que acompañaban los suyos, ajenos a su actuar y al del pequeño animal al que estaba persiguiendo. Sonidos tan claros que podía intuir que estaban bastante cerca.

¿Sería el mismo animal que perseguía al que se encontraba dentro de la caseta y era por ello que había optado por enclaustrase ahí?

Judy no era tonta y al menos nunca lo fue. Se detuvo abruptamente a unos pasos de la caseta para observar su alrededor, calle poco iluminada cerca de un callejón en una avenida casi desierta -por no decir del todo desierta- eso solo podía ser la combinación perfecta para una buena dosis de problemas. O al menos eso fue lo que su instinto le dictó.

Los sonidos de pasos también se detuvieron segundos después que los suyos, podía percibir la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas ¿un sexto sentido quizás le permitió saberlo? Tal vez, pero no era el momento para ponerse a meditar en ello.

— ¿Acaso se ha perdido oficial?—el sujeto habló a la distancia, al menos una distancia considerable para que ella pudiese escuchar el sonido de su voz.

La voz a sus espaldas le resultó bastante familiar a Judy pero al mismo tiempo sabía que le pertenecía a un completo extraño. La naricita de la coneja comenzó a agitarse incontrolablemente. Judy se volvió en dirección al extraño, encontrándose únicamente con una figura parcialmente borrosa enfundado en un traje oscuro que lo hacía fundirse con el lúgubre ambiente.

— ¿Quién eres?—Judy trató de controlar lo mejor posible el tono de su voz evitando dejar en evidencia el leve temblor que amenazaba con salir.

La pregunta fue prácticamente música para los oídos del vulpino cobijado bajo la penumbra. Nick Wilde ensanchó una sonrisa de satisfacción al identificar la leve aflicción en la voz de la coneja.

—No es prudente que una linda oficial como tú ande por lugares peligrosos como estos—siguió su pequeño juego ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Judy.

—Te hice una pregunta así que respóndela—el tono del sujeto le inspiró desconfianza a la coneja, como si hecho de estar de pie frente a ella abrigado en la oscuridad no fuese suficiente motivo aun para inspirarle desconfianza.

¿Un ladrón? ¿Acaso el sujeto quería robarle algo de valor? Pero eso era absurdo, él claramente la había llamado "oficial" era evidente que sabía que lo era, la siguiente cuestión que rondó la mente de Judy fue si él sabía quién era ella exactamente.

Sin vacilación el zorro dio un paso más cerca de la coneja. Pero aun con sus acciones la coneja no retrocedió ni un centímetro sino todo lo contrario, Judy se plantó irguiendo más su pequeño cuerpo así como sus orejas, ante todo debía estar alerta. Unas ganas de aplaudirle el pequeño gesto de valentía se abrieron paso en Nick. Hopps era como un torbellino de emociones, de un momento a otro parecía estar asustada al punto de salir huyendo de ahí y al otro mostraba arrebatos de valentía.

—Lo importante no es mi identidad nena, sino el motivo por el que me encuentro aquí—Nick estaba observándola, cada pequeño detalle de su rostro era captado, grabándola en su memoria gracias a su excelente visión. Ahora lo único que Judy reflejaba era confusión.

La afirmación la sorprendió, el tono serio del sujeto era aun más desarmante que la respuesta en sí. " _El motivo_ " ¿acaso podría haber un motivo para la presencia del extraño? Y en todo caso ¿Qué tenía ella que ver en todo esto? " _estar en el lugar y momento equivocados_ " pensó en primera instancia. Sí, tal vez ella estuviese interfiriendo con algo, tal vez, solo tal vez el objetivo principal en todo esto se encontraba escondido en aquella caseta y siendo así ella ya no podría salir de ahí como si nada y dejar a su suerte al animal detrás suyo.

—No te lo llevarás—le retó. A estas alturas la identidad del sujeto había pasado a un segundo plano.

Una estridente carcajada resonó en las cuatro paredes, Nick se dobló sobre sí ante la inminente risa que no pudo reprimir más. Sí, el sentido del deber en la coneja parecía más fuerte que su propio sentido de supervivencia y se alzaba por sobre su instinto.

—Y según tu ¿Qué es lo que no me llevaré?—el tono de Nick no denotaba reto alguno sino más bien simple curiosidad.

El comentario pilló desprevenida a la coneja—Tu eres el que estaba persiguiendo al pequeño animal—lo acusó sin más, pero sin revelar del todo la ubicación exacta de dicho animal.

— ¿Yo?—Nick fingió estar ofendido, Judy no estaba errada del todo pues él sí estaba tras un pequeño animal. La ignorancia era una bendición para el inocente después de todo—no madame, me temo que se equivoca, yo no estoy detrás de ese animal y me parece algo irónico que una coneja hable de un animal pequeño dadas sus condiciones—Nick sonrió, una sonrisa que Judy difícilmente lograría captar con claridad.

Un trémulo silencio recayó en el lugar y solo el pesado suspiro de Nick lo hizo consciente de que era tiempo de terminar con su trabajo. Viendo la oportunidad perfecta dio un paso hacia ella saliendo al fin del cobijo de las sombras.

Judy contuvo el aliento cuando descifró la identidad del animal que tenía frente a ella. Un sobresalto sobrevino al mutismo y al estado de petrificación momentánea de la coneja. ¡Lo conocía! Entonces un breve pensamiento la golpeó ¿sería su encuentro anterior algo meramente fortuito? La casualidad era siempre algo cuestionable.

— ¡Eres tú!—rectificó Judy con la sorpresa impregnando su voz y la preocupación entornando su rostro.

El zorro se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa el hecho de que su pequeña presa lo hubiese reconocido de inmediato, de todas maneras esa no sería ni por asomo la segunda vez que estaría frente a ella. Al mirarla Nick sintió que algo se removía en su interior, algo perturbadoramente inquietante que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba, aprehensión.

La chispa de hechizante juventud que desbordaba la coneja se había transformado de un momento a otro, ahora su pequeño cuerpo solo podía transmitir un claro estado de alerta ante su presencia. Era lo normal ¿verdad? A estas alturas sería una tonta si no descifrara que era a ella por quien estaba ahí.

Instintivamente la pata de Judy voló hasta su cinturón, palpando el diminuto frasco cortesía de su padre. Su espanta zorros. Pero lo único que encontró fue la decepción al notar la ausencia de éste ¿en donde lo había dejado? Judy era muy precavida con su indumentaria y al menos ese frasco ya formaba parte de ella, por lo que era muy difícil que la dejara olvidado en algún lugar como su casa o la oficina del departamento de policía. ¿Entonces?

— ¿Acaso buscas esto pequeña?—Nick levantó la pata mostrando así lo que Judy estaba buscando—si, eres muy descuidada con tus cosas nena, siendo una oficial de policía creí que tendrías mayor cuidado.

" _¿Alguien puede decirme qué está pasando?"_ pidió mentalmente Judy quien honestamente ya no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, en algún punto su mente dejó de funcionar.

— ¿Cómo fue que?...

— ¿Cómo fue que lo obtuve?—el zorro completó la frase sin esperar a que Judy terminara siquiera de formularla—el choque, ciertamente eres muy distraída pelusa, yo solo vi la oportunidad y la tomé.

La tomó sabiendo que cuando la abordara ella recurriría a ésta sin dudarlo entonces la coneja se encontraría en una pequeña desventaja cuando no la encontrara. Algunos le llamaban a eso casualidad pero Nick le llamaba suerte.

— ¿Lo tomaste a propósito?—indagó a pesar de saber la respuesta, algo no cuadraba bien en esa ecuación.

—Ya basta de juegos pelusa.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando zorro?—replicó Judy, estaba molesta.

Nick sonrió y ella de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal, la sonrisa no lo delató sino la mirada, esa mirada que escondía mucho más de lo que podría llegar a decir.

—A ti.

La sospecha inicial de Judy se fue por el caño. Era a ella quien el zorro buscaba ¿Por qué ella? la única vez que lo había visto era un par de horas atrás y nada más ¿entonces qué problemas podía tener él con ella? tampoco recordaba haberlo arrestado en alguna ocasión.

— ¿Perdón? No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

—Estás a punto de hacerlo zanahorias.

Judy escuchó un sonido cercano, bastante cercano de hecho. Miró sobre su hombro y el corazón desbocado de la coneja dio un vuelco. Un zorro más pequeño la miraba con una indescifrable sonrisa o más bien le sonreía al otro zorro con el que hasta hacía unos minutos estaba charlando.

— ¡Eres un niño!—le dijo ante su asombro ¿Qué hacia un zorrezno en un lugar como ese y con aquel sujeto? A no ser que… Volvió la mirada hacia el zorro rojo con los ojos entornados en acusación— ¿utilizaste a ese niño para traerme hasta aquí?

—Si—inquirió orgulloso Nick, no era por presumir pero en general el plan fue suyo—pero te equivocas en algo oficial pelusa, ese no es un niño.

—De qué estás hablando ¡claro que lo es!—Judy volvió a examinar al pequeño, no podía estar equivocada ¿o sí?

—Es una treta tesoro—gritó medio en broma Nick. _Verdades a medias Wilde_. Se dijo.

— ¿Me engañaste para acorralarme?—la mente de la coneja quedó rezagada por un breve instante. Sintió cómo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Se había burlado de ella para llevarla hasta ese lugar ¡cómo pudo ser tan tonta!

—Pero no fui yo el que la engañó oficial—Nick señaló justo detrás de Judy para después hacer énfasis en el culpable—fue él.

La coneja no supo ni cómo ni en qué momento. Un pequeño quejido escapó de su boca, algo parecido a un " _no_ " si fue así o no, no estaba del todo segura. El dolor de algo impactándose contra su piel y atravesando su pelaje estalló, dejando sus sentidos en total confusión. Se sintió mareada y una pequeña corriente ascendió por sus extremidades para después dejarlas totalmente inmóviles y sin sensación alguna. El mundo a su alrededor ahora solo giraba sobre un eje sin detenerse, su cerebro perdía comunicación con el resto de su cuerpo al igual que el conocimiento.

Nick la observó, Finnick definitivamente tenía una puntería envidiable, el muy bastardo, pero considerando que el objetivo se encontraba lo bastante cerca de él era natural que acertara a la primera. La coneja se tambaleó hacia adelante, sus pies parecían estar hechos de goma, unos segundos después de desmoronó frente a sus ojos, cualquier vestigio de fuerza que la coneja luchara por obtener se había esfumado en ese momento.

El vulpino se adelantó un par de pasos hacia ella para después cargarla cual costal de papas. No pesaba lo suficiente para representar un reto al momento de encaminarla por el angosto túnel de regreso a la camioneta de Finnick.

— ¿Qué fue toda esa charla Wilde?—indagó Finnick, y no era para menos cuando su compañero parecía estar creando tiempo antes de proceder con su trabajo. El tiempo apremiaba y ellos no podían desperdiciarlo de esa manera.

— ¿Acaso tenías preparado el tranquilizante?—vio cuando el Fénec desvió la mirada—no, no lo creo.

Finnick iba a protestar y estaba a punto de hacerlo de no ser por el ascendente sonido de un celular, las patas de ambos se iluminó cuando la pantalla del aparato se encendió. El celular de la coneja yacía en el suelo a pocos centímetros de distancia de donde ella había caído. El pequeño zorro del desierto lo tomó entre sus patas. " _ **Mamá y papá**_ " era lo que el identificador de llamadas rezaba.

—Rómpelo—le ordenó Nick. El celular de la coneja fácilmente podría ser rastreado, su compañero estaba por cumplir su orden pero lo detuvo en seco—espera—del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pañuelo y se lo entregó—envuélvelo en esto y luego rómpelo.

Envolverían el artefacto en la tela y cuando salieran de la ciudad arrojarían los restos a algún arrollo para que la corriente se los llevara.

Una vez destruido el objeto, ambos zorros emprendieron su camino de regreso a la camioneta, atravesando el túnel, el mismo por el que habían llegado hasta ahí.

Finnick fue el primero en salir seguido de Nick quien traía a cuestas a la coneja. El Fénec abrió la parte trasera de la furgoneta para meter a la coneja ahí. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe fue lo único que se dejó escuchar en la desolada calle.

—Quítate esa cosa—ordenó Nick una vez que aseguró a la coneja en la parte trasera. No soportaba mirar un segundo más a su socio con esa vestimenta.

Finnick no lo pensó demasiado, se deshizo del molesto disfraz y lo arrojó a un lado. Minutos después la camioneta cobró vida y aceleró emprendiendo así su camino, perdiéndose por una esquina y alejándose cada vez más del centro de la ciudad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por darle una pequeña oportunidad a esta historia. Sé que la lectura puede resultar un tanto tediosa pero no lo puedo evitar.**_

 _ **Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración con respecto al fic, esta idea es completamente mía y lo digo porque tengo un pequeño problema con este y otro fic que he posteado, verán, por lo general después de publicar el capítulo aquí en fanfiction voy a algunos grupos Nicudy a dejar el link, no sé si ese fue un error mío pero es lo que suelo hacer con todas mis historias. El caso en todo esto es que un día después o dos a lo mucho, en el mismo grupo de facebook veo la publicación de un chico que postea la idea de esta historia como suya, ó en el peor de los casos fragmentos de la historia copiados desde fanfiction (me pasó con el shot llamado "despedida de soltera") en su cuenta, diciendo que es una historia que ha escrito. Creo que no es justo y que a nadie le gustaría que tomaran su trabajo sin pedir permiso o al menos no aclarar que esa historia que está posteando no le pertenece.**_

 _ **Así que si estás por aquí chico, de verdad te digo que ya dejes de hacer eso, es muy molesto o al menos aclara que la historia no te pertenece. Lo has hecho ya dos veces para que me crea que "encuentras las historias en algún lugar".**_

 _ **Pasando a otros temas… gracias por sus reviews.**_

 _ **Soyvegetariana: gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, la actitud de Nick puede ser muy Ooc pero es parte de la historia. ¿Difícil? Tal vez sí tal vez no.**_

 _ **Yoli: si ya sé y no te preocupes, la universidad, los trabajos, exámenes etc., lo entiendo lo he vivido XD y no te culpo de nada. jajaja gracias mujer pero no creo que sean tan wow, te recomiendo leer los fics de este fandom son simplemente geniales, esto es apenas un pequeño trabajo. ¿Por qué te acordaste? Ichigo nada tiene que ver con Nick y Judy ni se diga XD, no odies a Nick tiene sus motivos. He de confesarte y no me lo tomes a mal, pero Fairy Tail no me llama mucho la atención aunque Natsu se parezca mucho a Shima (Ao no exorcist) y gray (no recerdo si así se llama) a Rin XD ¿ver todas las temporadas de Fairy Tail? Jajajaja no podría. Pero ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día vea el anime.**_

 _ **angelEstebanFox14: pues como se te haga más cómodo XD y gracias. Clichés solo haciendo referencia a algunos conceptos. No creo ser capaz de pisotear sus sentimientos de manera cruel o al menos es lo que creo, me gusta jugar un poco con lo cómico y serio en el mismo capítulo para que no sea tanta tensión. A ti, gracias por pasarte y leer esta historia, hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima y espero poder leer sus comentarios sobre esta historia ¿odian la personalidad de Nick? ¿Les parece aburrida la narración? ¿La historia avanza a un ritmo lento o va demasiado rápida? Bueno en general me gustaría saber qué piensan al respecto… cuídense…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Zootopia no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia y mis ansias de Nicudy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4. Sin respuestas.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Siguiendo las huellas invisibles que me llevarán a la respuesta que deseo encontrar".**

 **.**

 **.**

Bogo esperaba noticias desde hacía un par de horas y éstas aun no llegaban, durante ese lapso de tiempo lo único que había obtenido era incertidumbre y pensamientos intrusivos de que algo no estaba del todo bien ¿Qué podría esperar en esas circunstancias?

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta solo un par de centímetros dejando entrar la pálida luz del pasillo. El búfalo miró el reloj de la pared -una de tantas veces que lo había hecho- para después centrar su vista nuevamente en los expedientes que tenía entre sus pezuñas. El turno nocturno del DPZ estaba por iniciar y Garraza aun no se reportaba ante él; la ironía en el pensamiento de la velocidad del depredador ante la tarea perdió total gracia siendo la naturaleza del encargo lo primordial en esos momentos.

Se acomodó la montura de los anteojos para retomar su tarea y estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no haber sido por un jadeante y regordete depredador de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Garraza inhaló una bocanada de aire antes de hablar—jefe… la oficial no responde las llamadas de su número personal—el jaguar se aparragó a la columna de la puerta para tratar de contener su propio peso y evitar caer ante la gravedad—he intentado unas veinte veces y la única respuesta que obtengo es la operadora diciéndome que ese número no se encuentra disponible.

Benjamín Garraza no mentía, su tarde y parte de la recién acaecida noche se había limitado a estar pegado al teléfono de la recepción marcando una y otra vez el mismo número sin recibir mayor respuesta que un _**"lo sentimos el número que usted intenta contactar no se encuentra disponible, favor de llamar más tarde"**_ y a pesar de eso su necedad lo impulsaba a repetir tal acción.

El jefe Bogo supo entonces que algo debía andar mal para que su agente no respondiera al llamado. Hopps era incapaz de dejar botado el trabajo no sólo por su creciente sentido del deber sino por su amor al mismo, un don nato en ella.

¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Esperar a que fuese ella quien se reportara al día siguiente? Si es que al caso lo hacía ¿o enviar a alguien hasta su departamento? En todo caso la segunda opción parecía la más viable en esos momentos.

— ¿Señor?—Garraza observó al gran búfalo frente a él, dudoso y con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, una señal de que la mente del jefe estaba maquinando algo.

Sin darle algún tipo de respuesta, Bogo tomó el comunicador que descansaba sobre su imponente escritorio.

—Lobato, Jackson, los quiero en mi oficina en diez minutos—fue todo lo que profirió el búfalo al cortar la comunicación antes de que siquiera hubiera replica alguna por parte de ambos agentes quienes por cierto se suponía patrullaban en las cercanías.

Acatar la orden en la brevedad de lo posible era un requisito indispensable para cualquier animal que se dignara a llamarse _"oficial de policía de Zootopia"_. Una de las pocas ventajas que implicaba patrullar en las cercanías era estar disponible en el momento preciso en el que el jefe lo requiriese.

Pulsó otro botón y conectó con otro interno del departamento de policía—Johnson quiero la dirección de la oficial Hopps en mi escritorio ahora.

Johnson era el león que se encargaba del papeleo, cada expediente así como información de cada agente pasaba primero por sus patas para después ser archivado en la zona especificada según fuese el caso.

" _ **Entendido"**_ respondió el oficial sin chistar, sonidos de papeles se hicieron presentes del otro lado antes de colgar. Llegaría en unos minutos con la información pertinente.

— ¿Necesita algo más jefe?—la actitud servicial de Garraza salía a relucir en repetidas ocasiones sin importar que otros lo estereotiparan como _"el típico oficial come donas que adornaba la recepción"_.

El búfalo le tomó la palabra al regordete animal, haciendo amago de pensar enfocó la mirada en él—Necesito el registro de la salida de Hopps del día anterior Garraza—solo en caso de que sus sospechas fuesen acertadas.

Garraza asintió en afán de entendimiento y recordó vagamente el momento de la salida de la coneja, poco más tarde de lo habitual, pero como siempre nunca se podía tener certeza de nada y en todo caso era mejor consultar los registros de la noche anterior.

—Creo que también podría revisar la cámara de seguridad señor—sugirió el dócil depredador.

Bogo se encogió de hombros, una señal silenciosa de que aprobaba dicha noción. No le importaban los medios, lo que quería era una respuesta a su interrogante ¿en dónde diablos estaba Hopps? ¿Cuál era el poderoso motivo que la obligó a dejar botado el trabajo? -Por primera vez en todo este tiempo-

—Le traeré la hora de la partida de la oficial Hopps jefe.

Las palabras parecieron extrañamente literales. Y con ellas benjamín se retiró a su labor. La oficina quedó sumida en un absoluto silencio.

…

Lobato fue el primero en llegar al despacho del jefe, sus vacilantes pies se detuvieron a unos centímetros de la puerta, Jackson, quien le seguía de cerca lo miró perspicazmente ¿Qué es lo que habían hecho que ameritaba una visita al lugar del búfalo? La sensación de ser un par de adolescentes reprendidos por la autoridad escolar tras una jugarreta durante el horario de clases se hizo presente con más fuerza.

—Adelante—fue la tácita orden del enorme animal tras la puerta al percibir su presencia.

El tigre tomó la iniciativa de ingresar y lobato le siguió el paso. Un saludo con la cabeza fue suficiente para hacer alusión a una insignificante muestra de respeto.

Bogo volvió la mirada hacia ellos y ambos mamíferos intuyeron que tremendos gritos iban a salir del búfalo, todo lo contrario a lo que podrían esperar gracias a expectativas infundadas, el enorme animal les indicó que tomaran asiento.

—Quiero que vayan al departamento de Hopps y verifiquen si se encuentra ahí— En lugar de embarcarse en una explicación adicional Bogo les pasó a ambos una hoja suelta, instándolos a cogerla, en ella podían encontrar claramente una dirección.

Lobato leyó el contenido de dicho documento -casi vacío- unas tres veces antes de responder.

— ¿Pangominio?—atinó a decir tras ubicar el lugar al que se refería el pedazo de papel. Conocía vagamente aquel lugar, un pequeño y casi decadente complejo de apartamentos cercano al departamento de policía, de hecho era normal pasar frente a éste en su recorrido cada mañana.

Pero siendo honestos, nunca se había detenido a preguntarle a la oficial coneja sobre el lugar en el que habitaba o en todo caso a tener una plática decente con ella que no fuese sobre el trabajo. No es que Hopps no fuese una conocida suya sino más bien su relación se reducía estrictamente a lo profesional abarcando un simple "hola" ocasional o un simple "¿Qué tal el trabajo Hopps?"

Su discriminación hacia las presas -si es que al caso alguna vez la había tenido y cosa que dudaba- había quedado en el pasado tras la hazaña de Judy con Bellwether y en lo personal le daba exactamente igual.

— ¿Sucede algo jefe?—Jackson quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que había entrado al lugar al fin rompió el silencio. No era tonto, el tigre se había percatado de la ausencia de la coneja y con ella los gritos del jefe en el lugar. En ese entonces intuyó que podría deberse a una deliberada enfermedad de la susodicha como motivo principal, ahora no estaba del todo seguro.

 _Seguro_. Aseveró el búfalo mentalmente y de nueva cuenta les señaló el papel.

—Vayan y verifiquen el lugar, quiero noticias de esa coneja en la brevedad de tiempo y si todo esto se trata de una insubordinación de su parte la falta será castigada, a menos que quieran ser ustedes los que quieran tomar su lugar.

Lobato compartió una silenciosa mirada con su compañero. Era mejor cumplir las órdenes, Bogo carecía de tolerancia cuando se trataba de trabajo. El margen de error para el jefe se reducía a lo mínimo y al menos así quería conservarlo.

Ambos oficiales hicieron amago de levantarse de su asiento, dirigiéndose posteriormente a la salida y despidiéndose del búfalo. Cerraron la puerta detrás de sí y se miraron extrañados ¿ahora debían catear la casa de Hopps?

—Andando lobato—sugirió Jackson adelantándose a éste y sosteniendo en alto un par de llaves que tintineaban con el movimiento—o puedes irte caminando si prefieres—bromeó recibiendo una mala mirada mientras el lobo palpaba los bolsillos de su uniforme en busca de las dichosas llaves.

Lobato era un despistado que nunca se percataba de cuando Jackson se hacía de las llaves de la patrulla. No importaba la cantidad de veces que lo hiciera, el resultado era el mismo.

—Déjame conducir a mí—pidió el lobo dándole alcance y tratando de arrebatar el objeto de las garras del tigre, con resultados por demás infructuosos.

…

 _La pequeña cría no se movía, su respiración acompasada simulaba un estado de aletargamiento propio del sueño y a decir verdad eso no podría estar más alejado de la realidad que acometía la escena._

 _Al límite de la inconsciencia la pequeña criatura miró al animal que la sostenía entre sus brazos, un movimiento rápido bastó para que su mano viajara en dirección al rostro de éste en un vago intento por tocar la nítida imagen que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo frente a sus ojos._

— _**¿Crystall?—**_ _la claridad del llamado se perdió casi por completo tras la pastosa voz del macho preso en lo que parecía ser un torbellino de miseria al contemplar en lánguido cuerpo de su propia hija._

 _Un leve quejido fue la única respuesta posible en ella, señal de que se encontraba lo suficientemente rota para proferir palabra alguna, el cansancio también jugaba en contra._

 _El macho farfulló palabras inentendibles en una verborrea de maldiciones al causante de su desgracia y palabras de clemencia hacia la pequeña. No importaba cuánto se esforzara por sacar de ahí a su hija, la decisión estaba tomada y su vida pendía de un ligero hilo que estaba a punto de romperse._

— _ **Te lo dije ¿no es así?—**_ _un animal apareció a espaldas del primero, su elegante vestimenta iba de acuerdo a la ocasión, al menos según él—_ _ **te di una advertencia pero preferiste ignorarla ¿y cuál fue el resultado?**_

— _ **Te pedí tiempo**_ _—el macho afianzó el cuerpo de la pequeña, protegiéndola así del recién llegado, o al menos era un vago intento de protección._

 _El elegante animal esbozó una tenue sonrisa y negó con la cabeza._

— _ **Al principio lo consideré**_ _—comenzó—_ _ **pero con el tiempo te das cuenta que en este negocio lo que menos tenemos y de lo que no podemos darnos el lujo es el tiempo, el tiempo es tan valioso como el dinero en sí y una traición es imperdonable como el pecado más atroz que de te puedas imaginar**_ _—volvió a mirar al susodicho y éste pareció temblar ligeramente, si de ira, miedo o de frío en verdad la respuesta no le fue del todo clara._

 _El brusco movimiento de la cabeza del sujeto, el oso que yacía prácticamente postrado en el suelo, le confirmó que lo que hervía en su cuerpo era ira, irradiando desde lo profundo de su ser y manifestándose en una cólera que podría explotar en cualquier momento._

— _ **Tienes razón, una traición es como el peor pecado que te puedas imaginar**_ _—el oso volvió la mirada hacia el frio cuerpo, al cascaron vacío que acunaba entre sus brazos._

 _¿Qué es lo que restaba ahora? ¿Pedir piedad en un intento desesperado rogando por su vida? Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de otro cuerpo inerte tendido en el suelo sobre un charco de espeso líquido carmín._

 _La sensación de la cercanía del intruso fue evidente, aun sin alzar la mirada sabía que se encontraba a poco centímetros de distancia._

— _ **Y era una lástima porque te consideraba mi mejor animal**_ _—una reluciente arma hizo acto de presencia situándose lo bastante cerca de la cabeza del oso—_ _ **pero el lado bueno de todo esto**_ _—hizo una breve pausa dramática antes de continuar—_ _ **es que me considero lo bastante generoso para permitir reunirte con tu familia.**_

 _Jalar del gatillo no era un problema, su dedo podría prácticamente deslizarse solo, como un acto reflejo y estaba de sobra decir que no experimentaba miedo o ansiedad ante sus acciones._

 _El sonido del arma se propagó en el aire, estallando en el sepulcral silencio y aturdiendo el ambiente. Después de eso no hubo nada más. Imágenes borrosas que se mezclaban y bailaban junto a ruidos inentendibles._

" _ **Espero nunca olvides este día malnacido".**_

El oso palpó el retrato entre sus patas, la imagen de una cría sonriente y una joven hembra estaba gravada en aquel trozo de papel, un recuerdo y recordatorio de lo que una vez había tenido. Ese sucio y desgastado retrato había sido su más preciado tesoro durante todos esos años, resguardándolo de ojos curiosos.

Unos golpes lograron aclarar su mente y regresarlo a la realidad.

—Adelante—se limitó a decir guardando inmediatamente el objeto en un compartimento detrás del cajón de su escritorio, una especie de puerta trampa.

Un coyote ingresó cautelosamente y se postró delante de él.

— ¿Dónde está?—la curiosidad del oso pudo más que su paciencia impulsándolo a hablar antes que el coyote en un tono casi demandante.

El nerviosismo fue palpable desde el primer instante en el que el animal ingresó a la oficina—se encuentra en la habitación que usted ordenó.

 _Perfecto_. Se dijo el oso. Debió admitir que el zorro era más eficiente de lo que esperaba, al menos sabía que había hecho una buena inversión al respecto. Ahora solo podía esperar un poco más para proceder como él quería.

—Manténganla como hasta ahora, sedada en la medida de lo posible.

Mantener despierta a la pequeña presa representaba un inconveniente, el animal aprendió con el tiempo que subestimar a una presa era el peor error que podía hacer.

— ¿Qué hacemos con los dos zorros?—inquirió el coyote, de hecho el motivo principal de su presencia ante su jefe era ese, el par de vulpinos exigían su parte del trato.

El oso asintió en señal de entendimiento, del cajón izquierdo sacó una bolsa negra de mediano tamaño y lo aventó sobre el escritorio, éste cayó sin más, gracias a su propio peso que por cierto no era para nada ligero.

—Diles que obtendrán la otra mitad cuando cumplan con todas mis órdenes—le dijo.

El coyote movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Se acercó para tomar el objeto y asegurar que lo haría llegar a su destinatario. Y más le valía hacerlo pues de no hacerlo podría costarle quizás más que el empleo y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir por un arrebato de codicia.

Vacilante se volvió con dirección a la puerta y enfiló hacia ésta, el chirrido de la misma al abrirse y cerrarse fue la confirmación de que había abandonado el lugar.

El oso suspiró. _El tiempo apremia_. Se dijo.

…

Jackson detuvo la patrulla y aparcó a un lado de la calle, el edificio al parecer no contaba con un estacionamiento propio. La calle estaba prácticamente iluminada por un solo faro que titilaba cada tanto.

—Demonios ¿en qué clase de lugar vive Hopps?—inquirió en voz alta Lobato mirando detenidamente el decadente edificio.

El tigre soltó un leve suspiro ante la indiscreción de su compañero, apagó las luces de la sirena del auto y retiró las llaves guardándoselas de nuevo en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—No lo sé pero no es de nuestra incumbencia idiota—el depredador verificó que todo estuviera en orden y que ningún automóvil entorpeciera su descenso antes de abrir la portezuela del vehículo.

Lobato imitó su acción al otro lado de la patrulla descendiendo de un solo movimiento y acomodándose el atuendo menos formal de su uniforme de policía.

Ambos trazaron su trayecto hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño lobby, si el exterior resultaba deprimente y antiguo, el interior parecía tan carente de vida que dudaba que alguien pudiese habitar ahí sin volverse loco ante el exceso de marrón y humedad de las paredes.

— ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?—inquirió el lobo mirando en derredor buscando algún vestigio de movimiento o interacción. Simplemente no podía creer lo vacío que se encontraba el lugar.

Antes de que Jackson respondiera, un carraspeo los interrumpió anunciando la presencia de alguien más con ellos.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?—una armadillo que aparentemente rondaba los cuarenta años se dirigió a ambos. Las luces titilantes de la patrulla habían captado su atención pero no creyó que dos policías estuvieran en la estancia de su complejo apartamental ¿de qué se había perdido?

Sin ninguna clase de rodeos fue el tigre quien inició—buscamos a Judy Hopps—declaró sin un ápice de duda en su voz.

La hembra pareció sopesarlo un momento. "Hopps, Hopps" ese apellido le sonaba de algún lugar pero honestamente nunca se tomaba el suficiente tiempo de conocer a profundidad a sus inquilinos y más cuando éstos eran nuevos en el complejo. Buscó en su memoria hasta que al fin encontró un vago registro de la "inquilina fantasma" como ella solía llamarla, pues la oficial en contadas ocasiones se encontraba en su departamento siendo solo un "tal vez te vi" para la hembra.

— ¿Para qué la buscan?—inquirió recelosa. No importaba que esos machos fuesen compañeros de la coneja, la política de privacidad del edificio aun se mantenía.

—Hopps no se presentó hoy al trabajo y el jefe nos envió a verla.

La hembra no podía aseverar que la coneja se encontrara en su apartamento, pero siendo que los oficiales la miraban con tal seriedad no le quedó de otra que enseñarles el camino. Sus temblorosas patas apuntaron a una empinada escalera.

Los oficiales fruncieron el ceño ante la expectativa del esfuerzo que implicaría subir escalones y a regañadientes siguieron a la mamífero quien ya les sacaba camino.

—Suban por favor—el tono pastoso y sin gracia de la hembra no se perdió un ningún momento.

Los condujo por los escalones y a lo largo del pasillo del tercer piso. Lobato debió admitir que no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado; la personalidad explosiva de Hopps contrastaba distalmente con aquel lugar.

—Aquí—anunció la hembra al detenerse frente a una sencilla puerta, tal era la suerte que cargara consigo su siempre útil juego de llaves.

Lobato y Jackson ingresaron, la confusión fue absoluta que solo atinaron a mirarse de soslayo.

El lugar asemejaba más bien a un cubículo, estaba limpio, sí, pero de ahí no podían captar en éste un ambiente cómodo en el qué habitar. Una cama, un escritorio, un espejo y un pequeño frigorífico que servía también como una mesilla improvisada.

El lobo se aproximó a la cama de la coneja notando que ésta estaba prácticamente tendida.

— ¿Acaso realizan algún servicio a la habitación en el lugar?—indagó Lobato.

—Los huéspedes son responsables del mantenimiento de su habitación—aclaró la hembra con un ligero toque de molestia en su voz.

Lo suponía pero aun así quería una confirmación de la dueña. Las posibilidades se reducían a dos cosas; Hopps no había pasado la noche en su habitación o la había hecho antes de ir a algún lugar muy temprano esa mañana.

Jackson verificó el frigorífico encontrando solo cuatro paquetes de lo que parecían ser zanahorias congeladas, esas que se podían conseguir en cualquier supermercado, lo sorprendente del caso era que la coneja no parecía tener demasiado tiempo para hacer las compras pues era lo único que ocupaba espacio en el aparato; tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta sobre un pequeño detalle, cuatro paquetes habían ahí pero suponiendo que ese fuese el alimento de la coneja para toda la semana el tigre intuyó que debía comprar siete paquetes, para el caso solo había consumido tres de los siete y ese día era el quinto de la semana.

De haber estado ahí la coneja, los paquetes se reducirían a tres. A menos que ordenara o comprara de camino a casa. Enfocó su vista en el bote de basura pero no encontró nada, el cesto permanecía vacío.

—Señora ¿está segura que no vio a la oficial Hopps entrar o salir del lugar?—atajó Jackson. En verdad dudaba que el edificio contara con cámaras de seguridad.

La hembra frunció el ceño y negó en repetidas ocasiones.

" _ **Hopps no llegó a dormir"**_ se escuchó del otro lado de la pared.

Lobato miró de manera interrogante a su compañero y éste se encogió de hombros.

" _ **Nadie te preguntó metiche"**_ se repitió del otro lado pero ahora con una voz diferente.

" _ **La oficial coneja no regresó a dormir anoche y ahora sus compañeros vienen a preguntar por ella idiota ¿Qué no es obvio? Algo le sucedió"**_

" _ **Bueno quizás solo se dio el lujo de tener una noche de diversión por ahí"**_ replicó la segunda voz.

La pequeña discusión siguió por unos minutos más hasta perderse en asuntos que nada tenían que ver con el paradero de la coneja, eventualmente todo se fue apagando.

—Creo que es todo lo que necesitamos—aseveró Jackson tras esa incomoda intromisión y posterior pelea.

Una mirada bastó para dejarle en claro a su compañero que debían marcharse. Bogo aguardaba por respuestas.

—Gracias—el tigre se dirigió a la mamífero.

Salieron del apartamento y abandonaron el edificio encaminándose a la estación.

…

El olor a gasolina inundó las fosas nasales de Nick provocándole arcadas, giró la cabeza en busca de aire fresco, el que pudiese obtener de aquel lugar con poca ventilación.

— ¿Quieres darte prisa y deshacerte de esa cosa ya?

Estaba completamente harto del olor, la furgoneta de Finnick apestaba al combustible y pasar las últimas horas montado en esa cosa lo habían vuelto un tanto sensible al punto de crearle una aversión.

El Fennec le echó una mala mirada, reprochándole silenciosamente la actitud de _"diva"_ que Nick comenzaba a adoptar.

—Al menos déjame tener esta pequeña satisfacción y deshacerme de la humillación—inquirió vertiendo más gasolina al bote metálico. Una mirada perversa atravesó los orbes del pequeño vulpino, preso del éxtasis que el resultado de sus acciones conllevaría. Destrucción.

Satisfecho, desechó el envase vacío hacía algún lugar de la habitación. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, palpando por encima de éstos y hasta el fondo por una pequeña caja de cerillos. Su mirada traviesa se intensificó en cuanto lo encontró.

—Solo hazlo—lo instó Nick. Permanecer un segundo más ahí no era una opción y ciertamente todo el asunto ya comenzaba a hartarle.

—La próxima vez que me hagas usar una de esas cosas te arrancaré la cola de un mordisco—amenazó Finnick—y a final de cuentas fue solo un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero—se quejó.

—Se llama venganza galán—una cínica sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante de Nick— ¿acaso creías que olvidé esa vez en el bar _Black Ice_ en TundraTown?

¿Olvidarla? Esa noche se había grabado en la memoria de Nick. El sentido de supervivencia del pequeño Fennec no justificaba el dejar botado al zorro en aquel bar a cuestas de una deuda exorbitante por alcohol y compañía. Simplemente imperdonable.

Nick simplemente aguardaba la oportunidad perfecta para implementar su venganza y sin duda la humillación al ego de Finnick podía compensar la suya ante los golpes que recibió aquella noche hacía ya muchos años atrás cuando aún era un joven e inexperto zorro.

Quitando el sentimiento de ansiedad que el atuendo le había provocado, podía decir que fue la mejor manera de vengarse del pequeño mamífero. Quiso reírse a carcajadas del semblante de su amigo pero se contuvo, tenía gasolina y una caja de fósforos en patas, no, definitivamente no quería arriesgarse.

Un gruñido escapó de Finnick, maldiciendo por lo bajo a su compañero _. Imbécil_. Profirió mentalmente a la par que arrojaba el fosforo encendido al interior del bote.

El fuego pareció avivarse arrojando lenguas de fuego, amarillo y chispeante fuego que crepitaba cada tanto. Su humillación estaba siendo expiada de semejante manera.

El olor a gasolina fue reemplazado por el olor a quemado flotando en el aire volviéndolo mucho más denso. La evidencia había sido destruida junto con cualquier registro de compra del atuendo, el dueño no hablaría de absolutamente nada.

El bolsillo de Nick vibró y él inmediatamente sacó su celular. Un mensaje de " _confirmación_ " era lo que había.

— ¿Listo para sanar el orgullo herido galán?—el vulpino guardó el aparato en su bolsillo—nuestra jugosa recompensa nos espera.

El encargo había sido entregado hacía más de un par de horas y solo aguardaban la cuantiosa remuneración o por lo que Nick había accedido, a parte de ella. El cincuenta por ciento -asegurado- aguardaba.

Sus orbes esmeraldas adquirieron un brillo peculiar ante la expectativa de la recompensa. Pero pese a ese sentimiento de dicha un breve pensamiento atravesó su mente, la imagen de la coneja parpadeó en su mente. ¿Qué le sucedía? Sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento de su mente.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

Repito XD lamento si la lectura puede resultar tediosa, sigo puliendo ese aspecto. Y también con la actitud de algunos personajes, si resultan fuera de carácter, todo es con motivo de la historia.

Y también, al menos en lo personal me encanta poner a este Nick, algo alejado de la personalidad de la película, la ventaja de las historias es poder moldear una personalidad al punto de distorsionarla en la medida de lo posible pero sin ir a los extremos.

Gracias por los reviews.

Soyvegetariana: es un poco maldito por ahora pero solo dale una oportunidad al pobre zorro. Wow gracias, a veces me tambaleo demasiado con la narrativa y la trama pero trato de mantenerla en la línea original… tengo la noción de hacia dónde va y cuál es mi final… pero existen huecos que aun trato de cubrir para que todo encaje.

Afortunadamente el penoso incidente no se ha repetido, o al menos es lo que creo… no he visto más publicaciones de esta historia a nombre del chico, por lo que espero todo quede atrás.

Yoli: nunca es tarde Yoli... Sino mírame a mí actualizando cada mil años XD. Las razones de Nick se van a mostrar en los próximos capítulos, quiero abarcar un poco de su historia y llenar el hueco de su actitud hacia los demás. Nunca digas que no puedes escribir, no lo vas a saber si no lo intentas mujer. Sí, gray se parece físicamente a Rin XD… tal vez podría escribir algo cortito sobre ellos pero tendría que buscar información sobre ellos y la trama del anime, no soy muy fan de Fairy Tail o para el caso de Naruto. Y respeto tu derecho a ver al IR en el Nicudy… lo que me gusta de esta pareja es que asemejan un poco a la relación de Ichigo y Rukia en cuanto al compañerismo y camaradería… pero en actitud ciertamente son muy distintos el uno del otro, Nick es cínico, coqueto y sarcástico… Ichigo si bien es cínico a su manera que logra sacar de quicio a los demás su actitud es más seria. Vale Yoli… nos leemos hasta la próxima…

Rene18: bueno gracias chico. Sí, tiendo a desvariar al momento de narrar algo y a veces creo que tiende a ser tedioso… ver a ese Nick igual me gusta, en cierta medida trato de que no se me vaya de las manos y volverlo totalmente diferente, aun cuando le he cambiado la esencia en ciertas ocasiones le doy ese pequeño toque o al menos intento que sea el Nick que conocemos. Tienes razón, el plan hubiese quedado mejor sin el traje de Finn ese es un aspecto que se me escapó de las manos, gracias por hacérmelo notar… de nuevo gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y espero sea de tu agrado lo que viene…

Chicos hasta la próxima…y cuídense…


End file.
